Stop and Stare
by XxLovingDarknessxX
Summary: Caroline Forbes est la lumière dans les ténèbres de Mystic Falls mais lorsqu'elle et Stefan meurent tués par la main d'un de leurs amis, elle se retrouve confrontée à sa descente en Enfer avec des personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru revoir. L'espoir continue de s'évaporer mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot concernant une chance de s'en sortir. #Klaroline
1. Chapter 1 : She wolf

_**Chapitre 1 : She wolf**_

**What do you see in those yellow eyes ? 'Cause i'm falling to pieces. -She wolf, David Guetta & Sia.**

Stefan et Caroline marchaient tous les deux en discutant comme d'habitude. C'était une journée habituelle, normale si je puis dire. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment extraordinaire dans les rues vides de Mystic Falls. En fait, il n'y avait rien du tout. Ceci ne déplaisait pas à Caroline et Stefan qui aimaient tous les deux le calme, le fait que rien ne se produisait était rassurant, le fait qu'ils n'aient pas à se soucier de trouver qui avait tué qui était un cadeau du ciel. Un instant plutôt rare à Mystic Falls. Bref, les deux Vampires marchaient et franchement, ils n'étaient pas vraiment inquiets. Enfin bien sûr, une part d'eux était toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement mais c'était les risques du métier. En toute sincérité ils auraient pu arriver dans le manoir de Stefan sains et saufs si autant de gens ne voulaient pas les tuer.

-''Ahhh Stefan ! Toujours aussi ennuyé à ce que je vois !'' lança joyeusement Caroline avec un air malicieux. Elle s'arrêta de marcher soudainement pour fixer son ami. Stefan leva un sourcil d'un air à vouloir dire ''Vraiment, Caroline ?'' mais au final, les petites remarques de sa meilleure amie le faisait rire bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ils étaient plus proches que n'importe qui d'autres et il connaissait la jeune fille. Il fallait toujours qu'elle trouve un moyen de le faire sourire, car ''tu ne souris pas assez'', comme le disait-elle avec des yeux pétillants. L'enthousiasme des jeunes Vampires était revigorant pour lui, vieux fossile. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un depuis Lexi, sa meilleure amie tuée par son propre frère. Il aurait pu tuer Damon pour avoir tué Lexi mais il n'était pas aussi malfamé et il avait autre chose à faire que de se venger. En d'autres termes, Damon était bien trop utile pour se débarrasser de lui ! C'était un fait établi que même Caroline n'aurait pu démentir avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

-''Caroline Forbes, combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas crier aussi fort ? Tu vas nous attirer des ennuis.'' dit-il avec un soupir exaspéré mais tout de même rieur. Caroline sourit mais n'abandonna pas la partie pour autant. Elle aimait se moquer de Stefan à un point inimaginable. Ce n'était pas méchant évidemment, c'était juste pour le taquiner.

-''Des ennuis ? Voilà l'excuse la plus bidon que j'ai jamais entendu. Nous savons tous les deux que nous sommes plongés dans les ennuis bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre et qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins ne changera pas grand chose.'' répliqua t-elle avec un air légèrement sournois. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude de son meilleur ami, elle ressentait la même chose que lui mais elle ne comprendrait jamais son obsession à rester sérieux en toute circonstance. Si justement ils étaient voués à mourir, pourquoi ne s'amusait-il pas au moins une fois dans sa vie ? Honnêtement, les ennuis lui importaient peu, elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire alors elle essayait simplement de gagner un peu de temps avant de rendre l'âme et abandonner toutes espoirs d'un jour vivre en paix. Elle était lucide, et Stefan l'était aussi à sa manière. ''Stefan, nous allons peut-être mourir dans quelques minutes et je veux juste parler, tu sais, oublier pendant un instant qu'on va mourir un jour. Car on le sait tout les deux, on est voués à mourir. Et ce jour-là, j'espère que je serais avec toi.'' sourit lentement Caroline. Stefan médita silencieusement les paroles de la jeune fille puis finit par sourire à son amie. Il lui prit la main tandis qu'ils observaient tous les deux la sombre allée qui s'éclairaient de temps en temps à cause d'une voiture qui diffusait de la lumière. Ils n'avaient pas envie d'avancer, ils auraient juste voulu rester là pour le restant de leurs jours car ils savaient que si ils sortaient de cette rue, ils allaient devoir affronter des problèmes terrifiants. À contrecœur, Stefan soupira et guida Caroline jusqu'à la fin de l'allée. Ils arrivèrent donc dans une autre ruelle vide elle aussi. Ils avancèrent plus rapidement à mesure que le temps passait. Il faisait de plus en plus noir et ce n'était pas rassurant. Le vent commençait à se lever lui aussi, on pouvait le voir car la robe de Caroline virevoltait.

Les deux Vampires continuèrent de discuter en baissant d'un ton cette fois, ils ne voulaient pas être entendus, même Caroline qui n'était plus du tout à l'aise maintenant. Elle était lucide mais pas suicidaire. Elle voulait retarder sa mort et pas se jeter dans les bras de la mort. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire aussi facilement. Après tout, elle et Stefan étaient des battants. Ils avaient survécu à des dizaines d'attaques les plus folles et dangereuses les unes que les autres. Ils avaient survécu à des Originels prêts à les tuer sans aucun remords, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour survivre. Alors, oui, Caroline était prête à mourir, mais non, elle n'abandonnerait pas.

Tout à coup, alors que les deux Vampires approchaient du manoir de Stefan, ils entendirent un bruit. Stefan se retourna prudemment en même temps que Caroline. Il regarda partout autour de lui en restant près de sa meilleure amie d'une attitude protectrice. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si il lui arrivait quelque chose, or à moins qu'il se fasse tuer, cette vie était éternelle. Caroline était tendue elle aussi. Ces peurs là ne disparaissaient jamais car à chaque fois qu'elle et ses amie entendaient un bruit, ça se finissait mal. Ça se passait toujours comme ça à Mystic Falls, il fallait bien l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait plus espérer que ça soit juste un chat errant car elle savait et Stefan savait que ce n'était pas juste un pauvre chat perdu mais bien une terrible menace. Comme toujours.

Stefan se tourna lentement vers Caroline et la regarda avec un air désolé. La jeune Vampire fronça les sourcils, incertaine. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais elle et Stefan discutaient même en étant silencieux. Il fit tout à coup un signe de tête à la jeune fille et elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée. Elle regarda longuement Stefan avec une larme dans l'œil et commença à courir loin de la ruelle où elle était. Ses battements de cœur étaient irréguliers et elle était déjà essoufflée. Même les forces semblaient l'abandonner. Elle l'y pensa pourtant pas et continua à courir sous les ordres de Stefan. Elle se sentait coupable et horrible d'avoir laissé son ami mais c'est ce qui était prévu qu'elle fasse. Ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire en cas de problèmes. _En cas de ce genre de problème_. Si quelqu'un les attaquait ou du moins donnait des signes très indicateurs qu'il allait attaquer alors elle devait courir loin et ne pas se retourner. Stefan était un Vampire plus vieux qu'elle et comme il l'avait souligné, c'était à lui de protéger Caroline. Elle avait protesté au début mais en voyant l'entêtement de Stefan, elle avait fini par tolérer son idée. Mais maintenant elle se voyait juste comme une horrible personne qui abandonnait ses amis...

Alors qu'elle courrait de plus en plus vite, réalisant qu'elle allait être attaquée d'une seconde à l'autre, quelqu'un se plaça devant la jeune fille. Elle se stoppa nette en inspirant profondément d'un air surpris. Elle vit tout à coup qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne en face d'elle mais qu'elle était cernée. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air paniqué et reconnut presque immédiatement les hybride de Klaus. Enfin les hybrides qui étaient maintenant sous le contrôle de Tyler maintenant que l'Originel était parti à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Elle recula d'un pas à peine visible et se tourna vers le meneur du groupe, Tyler. Il sourit à Caroline d'un air mauvais alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle alors qu'elle débattait intérieurement sur la décision qu'elle devait prendre. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir, c'était trop tard maintenant. Elle était cernée, tout les hybrides lui bloquaient le passage. La jeune Vampire regarda Tyler dans les yeux d'un air qu'elle tentait de rendre impassible mais elle échoua. Elle était effrayée, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais pourtant, une partie d'elle restait courageuse, elle se battait de toutes ses forces pour combattre l'envie de se mettre à pleurer, elle n'allait pas se dégonfler aussi vite. Elle savait que Tyler et les hybrides n'étaient pas là pour lui passer le bonjour.

-''Tyler ?'' interrogea t-elle d'un air un peu confus. Qu'il lui en voulait était une chose, mais pourquoi ? L'hybride s'approcha d'elle d'une lenteur un peu exagéré. Caroline se tenait prête à réagir à n'importe quelle attaque, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle était prête cette fois. Tyler la toisait avec un air supérieur et fier mais elle l'ignora et resta concentrée sur son nouveau mantra : rester en vie.

-''Bonjour Caroline.'' répondit-il avec un air sournois, ses lèvres se formant en un rictus. La jeune Vampire se moqua intérieurement de cette réplique carrément usée. On lui avait déjà fait des centaines de fois. Elle résista à l'envie de lui répliquer qu'il ferait mieux de changer de disque et continua de se concentrer sur son mantra. Elle respira à fond avant de parler.

-''Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tyler ?'' demanda t-elle en essayant de garder son calme. Il soupira d'un air ennuyé qui sonna vraiment faux aux oreilles de Caroline et prit les joues de la jeune fille en coupe. Elle ne tenta pas de le faire lâcher prise, à quoi bon ? Il lui sourit d'un sourire particulièrement effrayant. Caroline aurait juré avoir vu Klaus dans les yeux de l'hybride, à l'exception que l'originel ne lui ferait décemment aucun mal.

-''Ah Caroline ! Je ne fais évidemment pas ça par plaisir, tu le sais très bien, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je dois te supprimer, tu deviens...encombrante.'' répondit Tyler en cherchant bien son dernier mot. Il lâcha le visage de Caroline et se tourna vers ses acolytes. Le visage de la jeune Vampire se décomposa pendant une seconde mais elle se reprit presque aussitôt en repensant à son mantra : Rester en vie. Coûte que coûte. Elle s'y accrocha comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-''Et je pourrais savoir en quel honneur ?'' demanda t-elle en fixant son ex petit-ami d'un air froid et complètement indifférent. Si seulement elle n'avait pas parlé de la mort à Stefan quelques minutes auparavant...

-Tu est devenue gênante à cause de Klaus. Il tient à toi et il semblerait que tu tiennes à lui, tu pourrais nous causer quelques petits problèmes.'' répondit-il en souriant froidement. Caroline vit que sa patience avait des limites et elle comptait bien exploiter cet avantage.

-''Alors tu vas me tuer...C'est vraiment une idée absurde, tu sais très bien que si tu te débarrasses de moi il se vengera et n'aura aucune pitié.'' répliqua t-elle d'un ton un peu indigné. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça à _elle _? Après tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié pour lui...C'était pas croyable. Elle aurait du écouter son cœur au lieu de suivre cet imbécile sans aucune reconnaissance. Elle était vraiment stupide.

-''Pas si on le tue avant. J'ai essayé de te ramener vers le bon côté mais tu as été trop têtue Caroline, maintenant il faut accepter que tu as perdu la bataille.'' Caroline ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, c'était un rire dénué de toute joie évidemment mais la façon dont Tyler pensait pouvoir se débarrasser de Klaus aussi facilement était vraiment tordante. Il était trop stupide pour gagner une guerre contre l'originel. ''Ça te fait rire ?'' demanda t-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille d'un air menaçant. Il avait le poing serré et Caroline vit qu'il était à deux doigts de la tuer, ce n'était pas le moment de forcer son destin. La jeune Vampire reprit son sérieux et regarda l'hybride droit dans les yeux.

-''Tue moi si sa te chante Tyler mais tu vas perdre, comme à chaque fois. Et ce jour-là, tu n'auras personne à qui parler de tes problèmes. Tu seras seul.'' dit-elle froidement d'un air tendu. Elle était prête à bondir sur Tyler si il faisait le moindre geste. Stefan avait été un bon professeur et il lui avait dit de toujours suivre son instinct. Elle comptait bien suivre ses conseils à la lettre pour une fois.

-''Tu te trompes Caroline, je ne suis pas seul.'' dit-il en désignant les hybrides autour de lui et Caroline. Après ceci, il s'élança vers Caroline et la fit vaciller. Elle avait aussitôt réagi mais il était bien trop rapide pour elle. Tyler poussa la jeune fille contre le mur et elle tomba sans pouvoir empêcher sa chute. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle devinait qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement cette fois. Dans un accès de lucidité et de clarté, elle vit un des hybrides lancer un pieu en bois à Tyler. Elle grogna de rage et se débattit de toutes ses forces. Plusieurs hybrides la retenait et elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle réussit à en faire vaciller quelques uns en les frappant mais ils étaient vraiment trop nombreux pour elle. Elle n'était pas...

-''STEFAAAAAN !'' hurla t-elle tout à coup en pensant soudainement à son ami. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était bien lui. À sa grande surprise, quelqu'un la força à se taire en brisant son poignet vivement. Elle hurla de douleur et ses yeux se mirent à pleurer tout seuls. Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol en tenant son poignet meurtri. Elle releva lentement les yeux et vit Tyler se tenir debout devant elle. Elle se sentit impuissante. Elle vit sa mort approcher à toute allure et cela l'effrayait. Elle n'était pas prête à mourir en fin de compte, elle ne le serait jamais.

La jeune Vampire sanglotait toujours et Tyler s'accroupit en face d'elle.

-''Tu n'aurais jamais du tomber pour Klaus.'' dit-il. Il approcha le pieu du cœur de Caroline lentement et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la mort en face, _sa_ mort. Elle inspira profondément et alors qu'elle pensait que c'était la fin, une voix interrompit tout mouvement.

-''Si tu la touches, tu es mort.'' fit la voix de Stefan à quelques mètres d'eux. Tous les hybrides se tournèrent vers lui d'un air surpris mais Tyler ria d'un rire macabre. Caroline rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et tourna son regard inquiet vers son meilleur ami. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rassurant.

-''Bouuuhh !'' se moqua t-il alors que les autres hybrides riaient. ''Tu ne me fais pas peur Stefan. Maintenant tire toi d'ici ou je te tue aussi.'' continua t-il d'un air mauvais. Stefan s'approcha encore plus et poussa Tyler si soudainement contre le mur que les hybrides prirent peur et faillirent s'enfuir. Le vampire releva son amie rapidement et il essaya de la faire s'enfuir. Ils furent tout de suite rattrapés par plusieurs hybrides qui les stoppèrent dans leur course. ''Tu l'auras voulu Stefan !'' lança Tyler méchamment puis il planta un pieu dans le cœur du Vampire. Caroline hurla et se débattit mais ce fut en vain. Tyler lui planta également un pieu dans le cœur. Les visages des deux amis se grisèrent et ils tombèrent l'un contre l'autre, _morts_.

Rester en vie.

Rester en vie.

Rester en vie.


	2. Chapter 2 : It's time

_**Hello ! Me revoilà avec un second chapitre. Tout d'abord, je voulais savoir si vous avez tous compris ce qui s'est passé dans le premier chapitre, c'est clair ? J'ai une confiance en moi très limitée et ce genre de chose en fait parti...Bref, donc merci pour vos reviews et j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre autant que vous avez aimé le premier. Je voulais également vous prévenir qu'après ce chapitre, on ne verra pas Stefan, Tyler et Klaus avant quelques chapitres :/ Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai trouvé un moyen de les faire revenir.**_

_**Elina : Oh merci beaucoup ! :) ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ta review, vraiment !**_

_**GossipVamp : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je peux déjà te dire qu'il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait, je débat encore sur quelles façons il va payer mais ça va se faire ! ;) xx**_

_**mimi34 : Merci ! :) Il va leur arriver beaucoup de choses de l'autre Côté ;) **_

_**Wm : Merci beaucoup ! :)**_

_**klaroline-stebekah-forever : Merci beaucoup pour cette longue review, c'était vraiment génial pour moi de la lire ! ;) Donc tout d'abord, j'ai bien réfléchi à ta demande pour le Stebekah et là, j'ai eu une révélation ! Sérieusement, tu m'as donné une idée pour ce qui va arriver à Stefan (je précise que lui et Caroline vont être séparés pendant quelques chapitres) et j'ai trouvé un moyen de faire entrer Rebekah dans l'histoire alors merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçue. Encore une fois, merci ! xx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2 : It's time <strong>_

**This road never looked so lonely, this house doesn't burn down slowly. -It's time, Imagine Dragons.**

Bonnie fut réveillée en sursaut cette nuit là. Elle se releva dans son lit, complètement paniquée. Elle regarda partout autour d'elle et vit Jeremy allongé à côté d'elle. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil inquiet puis se leva. Elle inspira profondément et sortit de sa chambre. Elle enroula ses mains autour de son corps car il faisait froid chez elle. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et elle voulait être sûre que tout se passait normalement. Elle avait l'étrange impression que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit or elle ne savait pas quoi. Peut-être était-elle juste paranoïac. Elle fut rapidement au rez-de-chaussée, c'est là qu'elle entendit un petit bruit dans la cuisine. La jeune ancre fronça les sourcils et se dirigea dans la pièce un peu plus loin. Il y avait une grande lumière bleue et elle sut tout de suite qu'un être surnaturel était mort. Ça se passait toujours ainsi. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur car elle savait que les êtres qui entraient dans l'Autre Côté n'en ressortiraient jamais à cause de sa désintégration. Elle s'avança donc lentement et prudemment vers la lumière et observa la personne avec attention. Elle ne voyait rien car la lumière était vraiment aveuglante. Elle restait prudente, elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée dans ces moments là. En plus, c'était vraiment douloureux lorsque l'être passait à travers elle. La jeune fille s'arrêta de marcher et attendit que la personne dévoile sa présence. C'est là qu'elle comprit pourquoi la lumière était si brillante et si aveuglante, il y avait deux êtres. Elle inspira profondément et vit une chevelure blonde tout à coup suivi de près par une autre personne. Bonnie comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait, elle le savait depuis le début mais elle refusait d'y croire. Elle découvrit les visages de Stefan et Caroline, déconcertés et complètement sous le choc. Bonnie mit ses mains devant sa bouche d'un air choqué. Elle dut se rattraper en se tenant sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

-''C'est impossible.'' murmura Bonnie sans oser regarder ses deux amis qui restaient au même endroit, trop inquiets pour bouger ou faire le moindre mouvement.

-''C'est la réalité, nous sommes bel et bien morts.'' dit Stefan d'un air désolé en jetant un coup d'œil à Caroline qui restait immobile et qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait dit qu'il la protégerait et il avait échoué, _encore_.

-''C'est impossible.'' répéta Bonnie en augmentant le son de sa voix. Elle se releva les larmes aux yeux et réussit enfin à s'approcher d'eux avec force. ''Qui ?'' demanda t-elle d'un ton haineux. Stefan ferma les yeux une seconde sans pouvoir répondre à la question.

-''Tyler.'' répondit Caroline, un sanglot dans la voix. Elle inspira profondément et pensa à ce que celui qu'elle considérait comme quelqu'un de confiance, enfin avant, lui avait fait. Il avait encore choisi sa vengeance au lieu d'elle. Pourquoi était-elle toujours le second choix ?

Il l'avait trahi même s'ils n'étaient plus ensembles. Il avait trahi sa confiance, comme à chaque fois. Il l'avait blessé, comme il le faisait toujours.

-''Il n'a pas pu – Je vais le tuer.'' lança Bonnie, un air haineux et calculateur sur le visage. Elle regarda ses amis avec tristesse. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'abandonner maintenant. Elle inspira pour se calmer car elle commençait à perdre patience et elle n'avait pas le droit de lâcher maintenant, pour sa meilleure amie. ''Vous allez devoir passer à travers moi.'' dit-elle lentement. Stefan hocha doucement la tête. Il prit la main de Caroline et lui offrit son regard le plus apaisant qui lui intimait que tout allait bien se passer. La jeune Vampire inspira profondément et elle et Stefan s'approchèrent encore plus de Bonnie qui résistait à l'envie de hurler à l'injustice. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être morts, sa meilleure amie n'avait pas le droit d'être morte !

Et pourtant c'était la réalité.

Stefan et Caroline étaient maintenant face à Bonnie, main dans la main, attendant le signal pour quitter la vie.

Caroline regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux désespérément.

-''N'oublie jamais qui sont les vrais ennemis.'' lança t-elle puis elle prit la main de Bonnie et elle et Stefan passèrent à travers l'ancre qui hurla de douleur comme de tristesse et comme de rage. La jeune fille tomba à genoux sur le sol en se tenant le ventre et pleurant à en perdre la raison. Ça y est, ses deux plus proches amis étaient passés à travers elle et avaient rejoint l'autre Côté.

En entendant le grabuge que faisait sa petite-amie, Jeremy se réveilla et descendit à toute allure pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il découvrit aussitôt Bonnie, les yeux rouges et gonflés, presque couchée sur le sol. Il accourut immédiatement vers elle et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle était incapable de parler ou de bouger. Il savait par expérience que la jeune fille avait sûrement laissé passer quelqu'un de l'autre Côté mais jamais cela ne l'avait tant affecté. Il avait peur, réellement peur. Le jeune humain essaya de calmer sa petite-amie en lui murmurant des mots apaisants mais il avait vraiment l'impression que cela n'avait aucun effets sur Bonnie. Il laissa tomber l'idée de lui demander ce qui se passait, elle était bien trop mal pour ça.

* * *

><p>Caroline tomba sur le sol en sentant une grande pression sur son corps. Elle se releva immédiatement, à l'affût et sentit un grand vide en elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Bonnie dans les bras de Jeremy en train de pleurer et de crier désespérément. La jeune Vampire ouvrit la bouche, choquée, et se rappela qu'elle était morte. Elle était passée de l'autre Côté et plus personne ne pouvait la voir maintenant. Elle était horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Bonnie semblait si triste et si impuissante. Et puis Caroline se rappela que c'était Tyler qui l'avait tué. Et elle se rappela également que Stefan était mort avec elle. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Elle et Stefan n'étaient-ils pas censés être immortels ? La jeune Vampire sentit une larme coulait sur sa joue et elle soupira. Elle était seule au monde maintenant. Une pauvre ombre. Stefan avait disparu, s'était volatilisé comme une feuille d'automne. Caroline voyait sa meilleure amie en grande détresse mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'était plus au même endroit. La chaleur du feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée de Bonnie n'avait plus rien de réconfortant, au contraire, c'était terrifiant comme le bruit d'un démon se préparant à attaquer. Et elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre le démon allait attaquer. Tyler – le démon – allait tous les réduire en cendres. Il l'avait déjà fait avec Stefan puis avec elle. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de tous les autres, de tout ceux qui l'avaient aidé et supporté dans tous ses projets et ses demandes. Elle le haïssait plus que n'importe qui au monde et elle comptait bien lui faire payer sa mort même si de là où elle était elle ne pouvait rien vraiment faire. Elle trouverait le moyen de détruire sa vie comme il avait détruit la sienne. Il avait tué son meilleur ami et cela sous ses yeux, il n'avait rien d'humain. Il était juste cruel et le monde se porterait beaucoup mieux sans lui.<p>

Caroline inspira profondément et sortit de la pièce autrefois chaleureuse. Elle dut faire un grand effort car elle ne voulait pas laisser son amie. Elle se demandait si Bonnie et Jeremy pouvaient sentir sa présence. Ce n'était pas improbable après tout. Quand elle était encore une enfant, sa mère lui disait toujours que les esprits ne disparaissaient jamais. Peut-être avait-elle raison. Elle n'en savait rien.

La jeune Vampire sortit de la maison de sa meilleure amie et s'assit à l'extérieur sur un banc. Elle ne ressentait plus la chaleur ni le froid. Plus rien du tout. Ce n'était pas désagréable car elle se sentait invincible même si elle savait que l'autre Côté se désintégrait et qu'elle risquait de disparaître avec lui. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle accepte le fait qu'elle soit morte car il n'y avait plus de retours en arrière disponible maintenant. Elle était morte et elle allait disparaître, c'était la stricte réalité. Étonnamment, elle n'était pas trop triste d'être morte. Déçue, oui mais pas triste. Elle n'avait plus grand chose de toute façon et comme elle l'avait dit à Stefan quelques heures auparavant, elle ne faisait que reculer le moment fatidique de toute façon. Elle avait l'impression que sa dernière discussion avec Stefan datait de plusieurs années. C'est comme si elle était morte depuis tellement de temps qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir des derniers mots de son meilleur ami. C'était très étrange.

Caroline ne se sentait plus en sécurité, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite des événements et la nuit noire renforçait ce sentiment d'insécurité. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux. Cela ne la rassurait pas vraiment mais elle avait moins l'impression d'être seule. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était être avec Stefan dans ces sombre moments. Lui aurait su quoi dire pour l'apaiser. Il trouvait toujours les bon mots. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle était comme une enfant perdue dans un monde immense et dangereux, comme une petite fille sachant parfaitement les dangers mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de les regarder de plus près. C'était ainsi qu'elle se sentait. Elle avait toujours été entourée de personnes plus puissantes qu'elle et elle se retrouvait seule à gérer toute cette insouciance. En réalité, elle avait été couvée, sur-protégée et maintenant elle regrettait plus que tout de ne pas avoir essayé de se défendre seule. Elle avait toujours eut besoin de l'aide des autres et ça ne changeait pas. Stefan l'avait ''éduquer'' en tant que Vampire, Damon s'était occupé d'elle à sa manière et Klaus l'avait protéger. L'originel ne l'avait pas laissé nager seule dans le grand bain, il l'avait aidé aussi. Ils avaient tous les trois étaient responsables d'elle en quelque sorte, responsables du bébé Vampire qu'elle était. Elle n'avait pas encore vécu et elle était un peu inconsciente, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais laissé se débrouiller seule. Elle avait toujours pensé que personne ne se préoccupait d'elle mais elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle avait tort. Stefan, Damon et Klaus l'avaient tous les trois protégés. La jeune Vampire se sentait différente, plus mature en quelque sorte. Elle avait été naïve et elle avait laissé Tyler la tuait mais maintenant elle se sentait plus forte et elle se trouvait stupide d'avoir pensé qu'il ne tenterait rien contre elle. Elle n'allait plus se laisser faire à partir de maintenant. L'époque de la gentille petite naïve Caroline était finie et elle se devait de se battre comme une grande. Sa récente mort l'avait aidé à comprendre certaines choses, elle devait bien l'admettre.

Caroline se remit à penser à Bonnie, elle avait eut l'air si touchée par sa mort. Elle ne voulait pas que son amie soit aussi mal à cause d'elle. Elle aurait vraiment voulu cacher sa mort aux autres mais elle savait que cela serait impossible car Bonnie allait tout révéler aux autres. Évidemment, elle n'en voulait pas à son amie, si elle avait été à la place de Bonnie elle serait partit dire la vérité aux autres en courant donc ce point de vue était respectable.

Caroline décida de se lever du banc, elle ne savait pas où aller mais elle allait sûrement marcher, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. En se levant, elle toucha le bois du banc avec sa main. Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur car elle ne sentait rien. Il n'y avait que du vide. Du vide encore et encore. Elle soupira et se mit à marcher. C'était comme si elle redécouvrait la ville de son enfance. Elle voyait maintenant les prolongements des avenues, la lumière des lampadaires qui s'éteignait et se rallumait...Tout ceci était nouveau pour elle, même si elle n'y comprenait rien. Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté de toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient de la ville ce qu'elle était. En réalité, elle se fichait complètement de la lumière des lampadaires mais elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eut le temps de faire parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait encore tout le temps. Maintenant elle devrait ''vivre'' avec le fait qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais profiter de la vie. C'était un sentiment qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter.

''Rester en vie'', tel était son mantra. Et elle savait que même si elle était morte, elle devait continuer de se battre pour trouver une vie après la mort car elle avait décidé que ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement. Elle trouverait un moyen de vaincre la désintégration de l'autre Côté, elle en trouverait un...

Bonnie était assise dans un fauteuil, en train de boire un chocolat chaud, une couverture sur les épaules. Elle s'était légèrement calmée pour le plus grand plaisir de Jeremy mais elle avait toujours les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait finalement avoué la vérité à son petit-ami sur ce qu'elle avait vu une vingtaine de minutes auparavant. Jeremy était aussi choqué qu'elle mais il faisait de son mieux pour gérer sa tristesse, il devait faire ça pour Bonnie. La mort de Caroline et Stefan avait considérablement affaibli la jeune fille qui n'arrivait pas à gérer ce nouveau malheur. Serait-elle un jour heureuse ? Elle en doutait fortement. Elle était faite pour vivre au milieu de problèmes. C'était sa destinée. Tout le monde avait son rôle à jouer dans la vie. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire par rapport aux autres. Devait-elle leur dire ou se taire ? Elle estimait qu'ils avaient le droit de savoir mais elle savait que Caroline ne voudrait pas qu'elle dise la vérité aux autres alors elle hésitait. Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas vraiment la force de leur avouer et elle était sûre que Jeremy comprendrait. Il lui fallait juste un peu plus de temps.

-''Tu vas mieux ?'' demanda Jeremy à se petite-amie qui se tourna vers lui, les yeux toujours rouges d'avoir pleuré pendant plusieurs minutes sans s'arrêter. Elle fit une moue incertaine et Jeremy s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle se cala confortablement dans ses bras et il la serra très fort contre lui. Heureusement qu'il était là, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter d'être seule dans un tel moment. Elle pensa à sa meilleure amie, seule dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un monde dangereux et incertain, un monde encore inconnu.

-''J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard en pleine poitrine.'' répondit la jeune fille en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. En fait, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ses deux amis meurent tous les deux en même temps. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça puisque pour elle c'était impossible qu'ils meurent. C'était eux qui découvraient les choses et sauvaient la situation par la même occasion, c'était impossible qu'ils soient morts. Ils n'avaient pas pu se laisser tuer par Tyler comme ça tout de même...

Tyler, Bonnie le détestait. Elle voulait le tuer, qu'il aille pourrir en Enfer. Elle n'aurait pas de pitié le jour où elle le verrait et elle allait vraiment le faire, elle allait se débarrasser de cette pourriture. Elle allait lui arracher le cœur et brûler son corps. C'est tout ce qu'il méritait.

-''Je sais mais on trouvera un moyen de les faire revenir, d'accord ?'' dit Jeremy mais Bonnie ne répondit rien. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils puissent trouver un moyen de les faire revenir à la vie. Ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient tout le temps du monde devant eux...''Est-ce que...Tu veux le dire aux autres ?'' demanda tout à coup le jeune chasseur d'un air hésitant. Bonnie se tourna vers lui d'un air attentif. Elle réfléchit pendant plusieurs secondes avant que la réponse ne lui paraisse évidente.

-''Non. Non, on va leur dire qu'ils sont partis pendant quelques temps. Si ils apprennent que Care et Stefan sont morts ils vont abandonner et on ne doit pas abandonner, _pour eux_. On ne va pas leur cacher la vérité éternellement, juste le temps de trouver un moyen de les faire revenir puis tout se passera comme avant.'' répondit-elle, sûre de son coup. Ce fut au tour de Jeremy d'être sceptique. Il avait dit à Bonnie qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de les faire revenir mais il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

-''Et si on ne trouve pas de moyens de les faire revenir ?'' demanda t-il avec une moue hésitante. Bonnie soupira avant de répondre.

-''On trouvera.'' répondit-elle, bien déterminée à sauver ses amis de leurs morts imminente. Ils avaient toujours réussi à se sortir des situations les plus délicates, pourquoi pas celle-là ? Il y avait toujours un moyen et même si elle devait se sacrifier pour leur sauver la vie alors elle le ferait. Elle voulait que sa meilleure amie vive et elle était prête à faire le maximum pour ça. Et aussi pour Elena car elle avait le droit d'aspirer au bonheur de temps en temps. Tout le monde mourrait autour de la jeune fille et elle commençait à perdre patience, ce qui n'était pas surprenant.

Jeremy fit une bise sur le front de Bonnie et ils finirent par se rendormir tous les deux l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait beau être triste, Bonnie n'en n'était pas pour le moins déterminée. Et la détermination était tout ce qui lui restait. ''On trouvera.'' murmura la jeune fille dans son sommeil.

Caroline était toujours en train de marcher et elle commençait à fatiguer. Avoir couru pour sa vie lors de son altercation avec Tyler l'avait vraiment fatiguer et elle aurait vraiment aimé se blottir dans un bon lit pour dormir confortablement. Il semblerait que ça soit la dernière chose que la jeune Vampire allait pouvoir faire dans un futur proche. Être morte craignait ! Elle commençait à envier Rebekah qui était immortelle et qui n'allait donc jamais devoir subir cette douleur atroce qu'est la mort. En fait, la seule chose que la jeune Vampire pouvait encore ressentir physiquement était le coup mortel dans un son cœur de manière incessante. Elle aurait vraiment voulu stopper cette douleur mais elle avait beau se répéter que ça ne faisait pas mal, elle ressentait le mal encore plus, ce qui n'était pas dans son avantage. Si seulement elle n'avait pas fricoter avec Klaus, elle serait toujours en vie bon sang ! La jeune Vampire se mit soudainement à penser au sang. Elle en avait besoin plus que tout là maintenant. Son organisme ne faisait que lui réclamer du sang or elle n'avait pas trop la possibilité d'en boire. Elle grogna de rage et s'arracha littéralement les cheveux. Entre le manque de sang et sa mort qui se répétait, elle n'avait pas trop de répit. Et voilà que tout le monde disait que la vie après la mort était paisible ! Sérieusement ? Elle n'était pas vraiment en train de roucouler en parlant du fait que la mort était une libération. Non c'était plutôt tout le contraire, elle maudissait Tyler et tout l'autre Côté pour cette horreur qu'ils lui faisaient vivre. Tout ça était de la faute à Quetsiyah, si cette folle n'avait pas créer l'autre Côté, elle serait morte définitivement et ne devrait pas endurer toute cette douleur. Mais non, évidemment, il fallait qu'elle lui complique la vie. Bien sûr, Caroline aurait pu penser que c'était une chance, que grâce à Quetsiyah elle avait une mince chance de tout de même s'en sortir mais comme elle le disait toujours, elle ne faisait que repousser le moment de sa mort alors elle aurait préféré être libérée de tout ce poids qui l'écrasait. Car même morte, elle devait encore penser à tous les problèmes de Mystic Falls or elle ne pouvait plus rien faire alors non, ce n'était pas une chance de son point de vue.

Alors qu'elle marchait toujours, Caroline entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna immédiatement, un peu apeurée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, prête à réagir au moindre mouvement mais ne vit et n'entendit plus rien. Ses yeux trahissaient sa peur, elle en était certaine, mais elle s'en fichait. La jeune Vampire ne fit plus aucun bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention et attendit avec un peu d'impatience. Elle entendit le même bruit, on aurait dit le bruit que faisait un Vampire lorsqu'il courrait.

-''Bienvenue de l'autre Côté !'' fit une voix enjouée. Caroline se tourna vers cette voix avec surprise et vit...

-''Lexi.'' La jolie blonde qui était perchée sur un arbre sourit et descendit pour s'approcher de Caroline qui ne bougea pas.

L'autre Côté était décidément un endroit plein de surprises...


	3. Chapter 3 : Girl On Fire

_**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! Donc les choses commencent peu à peu à se mettre en place de l'autre Côté et on voit l'un des nouveaux personnages principaux, vous l'aurez deviné (ou pas), Kol ! Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;) J'ai été ravie de lire celles que vous avez posté sur le chapitre 2 et j'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre. En tout cas, bonne lecture ! **_

_**Chapitre 3 : Girl on fire**_

**She's just a girl and she's on fire, hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway. She's living in a world and it's on fire, filled with catastrophe but she knows she can fly away. -Girl on fire, Alicia Keys**

-''Lexi ? Comment tu...'' commença Caroline mais la voix de Lexi la coupa aussitôt.

-''L'autre Côté se désagrège comme tu le sais, et ça nous donne quelques avantages à nous autres morts. Je peux maintenant voir les autres morts, dont toi.'' répondit-elle avec un air habitué. Caroline fronça les sourcils d'un air perdu et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Elle pensait qu'elle n'allait plus pouvoir parler à personne et voilà que Lexi lui apparaissait, c'était vraiment étrange.

-''Tu as déjà vu des autres...morts ?'' demanda alors la jeune Vampire en déglutissant au mot

''morts''. Elle ne s'y habituerait jamais c'était certain. Lexi soupira et s'assit sur un banc, sa chevelure blonde lui tombant sur le visage. Elle mit un certain temps avant de répondre à la question de Caroline.

-''Oui, j'ai vu Vicky et Alaric. Ils ont tous les deux été aspirés par l'autre Côté.'' répondit-elle, une larme dans l'œil. Caroline baissa les yeux d'un air triste. Lexi se reprit presque immédiatement, déterminée à rester forte en toute circonstance. ''J'ai aussi vu Kol. Il n'a pas encore été aspiré lui au moins.'' continua t-elle en haussant les épaules. ''On essaye de trouver un moyen de revenir à la vie.'' dit-elle. Caroline fut étonnée en entendant que Kol et Lexi étaient dans le même camp. Elle n'aurait pas cru que les deux Vampires se seraient entendu mais elle comprenait qu'ils voulaient trouver un moyen de revenir à la vie quitte à faire des sacrifices.

-''Où est-il ?'' demanda Caroline, un peu inquiète. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Kol, il était bien déterminé à se débarrasser de tout le petit gang de Mystic Falls. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre étant donné qu'elle était déjà morte et qu'il ne pouvait pas la tuer une seconde fois mais elle aurait préféré être en paix plutôt que d'avoir un Originel légèrement en colère tout le temps à côté d'elle car elle supposait bien évidemment que lui et Lexi étaient seuls.

-''Oh je ne sais pas mais il ne va pas tarder à réapparaître de toute façon.'' répondit-elle en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules. Caroline tressaillit et Lexi le vit évidemment. ''Mais ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas te manger.'' dit-elle précipitamment alors que Caroline regardait la meilleure amie de Stefan avec un air de vouloir dire ''sérieusement ?''.

-''Il ne me fait pas peur.'' répliqua t-elle en haussant les épaules à son tour. Son mensonge ne fonctionna pas car les lèvres de Lexi se formèrent en un rictus. ''Peu importe, est-ce que tu as – Est-ce que tu as vu Stefan ?'' demanda t-elle, son cœur se mettant à battre la chamade. Elle ne savait pas où était son ami, elle savait juste qu'il était quelque part seul et qu'il était partout sauf avec elle, ce qui l'effrayait. Lexi fit une grimace qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait aucunes idées de où le Vampire pouvait être. Caroline comprit que Lexi était aussi touchée qu'elle par la mort de Stefan, après tout il était son meilleur ami.

-''On va le trouver.'' répondit-elle d'un ton où se mêlait la tristesse et la froideur. Finalement elle se leva du banc où elle était assise et fit signe à Caroline de la suivre. La jeune Vampire ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle avait hâte de quitter cet endroit froid et terrifiant. Elle se sentait beaucoup moins seule maintenant que Lexi était là avec elle mais il y avait toujours un grand vide en elle. En fait elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la Vampire, elle savait très peu de choses à propos d'elle et donc elle n'était pas rassurée plus que ça. Elle avait tout de même confiance en elle car elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas l'abandonner ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'était déjà beaucoup car Caroline savait par expérience qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à beaucoup de monde. Il fallait qu'elle soit prudente. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne parlerait pas ou très peu à Kol car l'originel était la personne qu'elle pouvait avoir le moins confiance au monde. Il la sacrifierait à la moindre avancée vers le retour à la vie et elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire ainsi. Elle devait se battre pour elle-même cette fois. Il n'y avait pas d'équipe, juste une alliance. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux Originels, même pas Klaus qui avait démontré plusieurs fois qu'il l'aimait. Et elle ne devait pas seulement se méfier des Originels mais de toutes les autres personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Pour sa propre sécurité.

Les deux blondes avançaient vers un endroit hors de Mystic Falls et Caroline se demandait où elles allaient. Elle préféra ne pas faire de commentaires et suivit sa nouvelle alliée. Elle n'allait pas poser de problèmes dès maintenant. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche silencieuse, elles arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où Lexi voulait aller. Caroline remarqua que c'était une vieille maison qui semblait abandonnée. Non en fait c'était plutôt un cabanon. Ce fut là que la jeune Vampire eut le déclic, c'était l'endroit où Bonnie faisait des sorts de temps en temps à l'époque où elle était encore une sorcière. Elle se demandait pourquoi Lexi l'emmenait ici. À ce qu'elle savait, ni Kol ni elle ne savaient faire de sorts alors pourquoi venir dans un endroit où il n'y avait que des esprits de sorciers. Lexi dut comprendre la question intérieure de Caroline car elle choisit ce moment pour expliquer à la jeune fille la raison de leur présence dans la cabane / maison.

-''Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions, n'est-ce pas ?'' dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Caroline fit signe que oui, effectivement, elle se posait beaucoup de questions. ''C'est notre point de rendez-vous à Kol et à moi. On avait peur de se perdre alors on a décidé qu'ici serait le lieu où nous nous retrouverons. Nous avons choisi cet endroit car il est à l'extérieur de Mystic Falls et car il est abrité par des esprits qui pourraient peut-être nous aider si ils le voulaient.'' expliqua brièvement Lexi en passant à travers la porte de la petite maison. Caroline hocha la tête en signe de vouloir dire qu'elle comprenait et traversa à son tour le mur, tel un...fantôme. Elle remarqua que c'était vraiment très poussiéreux mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à une chose aussi stupide et banale. Elle s'assit donc sur le sol en soupirant d'un air ennuyé.

-''Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout.'' dit la jeune Vampire alors que Lexi souriait. ''Dommage que nous soyons morts !'' essaya t-elle de plaisanter mais le sourire ne s'afficha sur les lèvres et le rire resta coincée dans sa gorge alors qu'elle déglutissait péniblement. Lexi comprit où la jeune fille voulait en venir.

-''Tu t'y feras, ne t'en fais pas.'' dit-elle pour tenter de la rassurer mais elle ne réussit pas vraiment à apaiser la jeune Vampire qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et était bien décidée à ne plus rien dire avant un certain temps. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit en grand et que Caroline se releva paniquée. Lexi, par contre, restait parfaitement calme et ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. La jeune Vampire se trouva complètement stupide. Elle avait agi par réflexe et avait oublié que de toute façon elle était complètement invisible. Mais la nouvelle personne maintenant présente dans la pièce semblait vraiment la voir et donc Caroline en déduit qu'il était mort. Elle l'observa d'un peu plus près et ce fut là qu'elle eut le déclic : Kol. Elle inspira profondément à la fois rassurée et inquiète. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette soudaine apparition.

-''Ne me dîtes pas que le coup de cœur de mon frère est morte !'' lança t-il avec son habituel sourire charmeur alors qu'il reconnaissait Caroline et qu'il voyait bien qu'elle pouvait le voir comme il le pouvait. La jeune Vampire eut un sourire un peu triste avant de répondre.

-''On dirait bien que si.'' répliqua t-elle sans pour autant utiliser un ton froid. Au début elle avait voulu lui répondre quelque chose de méchant mais elle s'était finalement ravisée, elle n'allait pas ouvrir les hostilités dès maintenant.

-''Qui t'as tué ?'' demanda t-il, réellement intéressé. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas morte en se blessant. Personne ne mourrait de façon naturelle à Mystic Falls, c'était comme ça ! Caroline hésita avant de répondre mais se dit que ça n'allait rien changer. Elle savait que Lexi connaissait toute l'histoire, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions à propos de sa mort.

-''Tyler. Et Stefan est mort lui aussi.'' répondit-elle avec une moue triste. Kol hocha lentement la tête et se tourna finalement vers Lexi.

-''Donc nous sommes maintenant 3, c'est génial !'' dit-il en levant les bras avec un grand sourire presque accueillant. Caroline fut étonnée qu'il ne lui balance pas quelque chose de méchant pour avoir contribué à sa mort. Il ne semblait même pas être en colère contre elle. Elle se mit à penser à ce qu'il avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait vu : ''le coup de cœur de mon frère est morte.''. Il avait l'air de savoir qu'elle et Klaus avaient une connexion. Elle était surprise car d'après ce qu'elle savait, Klaus et lui n'étaient pas en très bon termes.

-''Les esprits ne veulent toujours pas nous aider. J'ai essayé de les contacter toute la matinée sans avoir aucunes réponses.'' dit tout à coup Lexi en se tournant vers Kol d'un air sérieux. L'originel reprit l'air sérieux lui aussi et réfléchit quelques instants. Caroline décida de ne pas intervenir dans leur discussion, elle ne savait rien et ne voulait pas les déranger.

-''Ils ne vont pas nous aider, il faut chercher un autre plan. De mon côté, j'ai remarqué que l'aspiration de l'autre Côté s'empire. Il y a de plus en plus d'aspiration et j'ai bien peur que nous devrions arrêter de nous séparer. Ils vont nous anéantir sinon et si nous sommes à trois, nous pourrions éviter de se faire aspirer comme Vicky et Alaric.'' exposa Kol. Lexi hocha lentement la tête. Elle pensa qu'il n'avait pas tort. Ils avaient plus de chances de survivre si ils restaient ensembles. Sinon tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ne servirait à rien.

-''Excusez-moi, je sais que je parle peut-être sans savoir mais il ne faut pas compter sur des appels à l'aide désespérés vers les esprits des sorcières Bennett. Elles ne vont pas nous aider, elles détestent les Vampires et encore c'est un euphémisme. Je pense qu'il faudrait essayer d'autres méthodes pour réussir à s'en sortir en vie.'' intervint Caroline qui osa finalement prendre la parole pour donner son point de vue.

-''Je le sais parfaitement mais on a vraiment cherché d'autres moyens mais il n'y a aucunes autres solutions. Que peut-on faire d'autre ?'' demanda Kol qui commençait à perdre patience. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il cherchait à revenir à la vie sans succès alors l'intervention de Caroline ne menait à rien. Il était sûr d'avoir tout tenté alors c'était la vérité, il ne pouvait que compter sur des appels à l'aide désespérés inutiles.

-''Je ne sais pas mais on va finir par trouver. A chaque problème sa solution.'' répliqua Caroline en se mettant à réfléchir à d'autres éventualités.

-''Caroline a raison mais pour le moment, il faut qu'on repose notre esprit. Et puis toi là, tu es morte, tu ferais mieux d'essayer d'accepter ta mort plutôt que de te prendre la tête avec ça maintenant !'' lança Lexi en fronçant les sourcils vers Caroline. La jeune Vampire fut indignée par ce ''conseil'', comme si elle allait pouvoir s'en sortir en acceptant sa mort ! Elle haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. La jeune fille s'assit sur le sol contre le mur et décida de se reposer. C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait mérité. Cette nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. En a peine deux heures, elle avait réussi à se faire tuer et rencontrer des personnes qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais revoir. Si ça ça n'était pas éprouvant alors là elle était désespérée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée. Kol et Lexi étaient partis dans la pièce d'à côté pour la laisser se reposer au calme et elle leur en était reconnaissante. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'être un peu seule. Caroline ne fit pas de cauchemar cette nuit-là heureusement, sa mort l'avait affecté mais comme elle l'avait dit plus tôt, elle était lucide, elle savait que ce moment devait finir par arriver. Autant en finir maintenant. Cela dit, elle était bien décidée à retrouver un moyen de revenir à la vie, elle n'allait pas abandonner de si tôt, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour survivre. Ça jamais.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Caroline se réveilla sur le sol dur et froid de la cabane. Elle bailla et massa son cou d'un air absent. Elle se remémora tous les événements de la soirée et elle grogna. Kol et Lexi, en entendant qu'elle était réveillée, rentrèrent dans la pièce avec un sourire un peu moqueur devant sa mauvaise humeur.

-''Râler ne va pas nous aider à revenir à la vie !'' lança Lexi alors qu'un rictus s'affichait sur les lèvres de Kol qui se fit violence pour ne pas rire. Caroline haussa les épaules d'un air mauvais et se releva.

-''Se moquer de moi ne va pas nous aider à revenir à la vie.'' répliqua t-elle un peu froidement. Lexi ne le prit pas mal, elle savait que c'était dur de mourir et que Caroline allait devoir apprendre à l'accepter.

-''Trêve de plaisanterie, on doit vraiment chercher un moyen de retourner de l'autre Côté si on veut avoir la chance de ne pas finir en poussière.'' Dit Kol en levant un bras pour faire taire Caroline qui allait répliquer quelque chose. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle et Lexi plaisantaient, il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi en rire. Elle haussa donc les épaules une nouvelle fois et tenta de calmer sa colère, ce n'était pas en râlant qu'elle avancerait, elle devait bien l'admettre.

-''Il faut demander de l'aide à Bonnie.'' dit Caroline d'une vois naturelle, ça paraissait logique pour elle qu'il fallait demander de l'aide à l'Ancre.

-''Tu es un vrai génie toi !'' ironisa Kol. ''Comment veux-tu qu'on demande de l'aide à quelqu'un en étant mort ?'' demanda t-il. Caroline réfléchit quelques instants et finalement, elle dut bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Il n'y avait pas moyen de contacter la jeune fille.

-''Bah j'en sais rien moi, je donne des idées !'' répliqua t-elle en essayant de puiser dans le reste de sa mémoire pour trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait les aider. Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'idées, à Mystic Falls il n'y avait pas un manuel du guide de la mort...Comment pourrait-elle savoir comment demander de l'aide quelqu'un en étant invisible. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle pouvait voir Kol et Lexi, n'était-elle pas censée finir le reste de ses jours seule et désespérée ? D'accord, l'autre Côté tombait en morceaux mais tout de même, ça paraissait incroyable !

-''De toute façon, on ne trouvera rien, il faudra bien se faire à cette idée !'' se plaignit Lexi en mettant sa tête dans ses mains d'un air désespéré. Kol ne dit rien mais on pouvait sentir qu'il n'avait pas plus d'espoirs que la Vampire.

Tout à coup, Caroline eut une idée. Elle ne savait pas si ça pouvait marcher et ça paraissait impossible mais elle n'avait aucune autre idées et elle voulait vraiment revenir à la vie, plus que tout.

-''J'ai peut-être une idée.'' commença prudemment la jeune Vampire avec un air hésitant. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait vraiment en parler.

Alors qu'elle commençait à parler, il y eut tout à coup beaucoup de vent dans la pièce. Caroline se sentit aspirée et Kol lui attrapa le bras, Lexi le retenait elle-même d'être aspiré et elle était accrochée à l'arcade pour ne pas s'envoler. L'originel tenait le bras de Caroline avec une force incroyable, il ne voulait absolument pas la lâcher et la jeune Vampire savait qu'il tenait sa vie entre ses mains. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la pression dans tout son corps, elle sentait que l'autre Côté faisait tout pour l'emporter dans son tourbillon cruel et imbattable mais elle essayait de s'accrocher à la mort comme elle le pouvait. Lexi commençait à perdre de la force et Kol avait peur qu'elle ne lâche prise.

-''TIENS BON LEXI !'' hurla t-il alors que la Vampire faisait tout son possible pour tenir même si le vent essayait de l'aspirer.

Tout à coup, l'aspiration s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Kol lâcha prudemment le bras de Caroline qui tremblait comme une feuille et il s'approcha de Lexi qui s'accrochait toujours à l'arcade comme si elle avait peur que ça ne recommence. ''Tu peux lâcher, c'est bon.'' dit-il doucement en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Caroline les observa sans rien dire, de toute façon, elle ne savait même pas si elle allait avoir la force de parler. Elle se sentait tellement mal. Finalement, Lexi lâcha l'arcade et s'assit sur le sol, épuisée. ''Tout va bien ?'' demanda Kol à Caroline qui hocha la tête affirmativement alors qu'elle tremblait toujours comme jamais.

-''C'est souvent comme ça ?'' demanda t-elle, redoutant la réponse de l'originel. Il ne répondit rien et ses pires craintes se justifièrent. Là elle commençait vraiment à paniquer. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et joua avec une de ses mèches blondes distraitement. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir gérer ça, elle venait juste d'échapper in-extremis à la mort grâce à Kol et c'était trop dur pour elle, c'était beaucoup trop de pression. ''Stefan !'' s'exclama t-elle soudainement. Kol et Lexi sursautèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent vers elle avec un air surpris puis désolé. Caroline se demandait si il avait survécu à ça, est-ce qu'il aurait pu être...aspiré ?

-''Caroline...'' commença Lexi avec un air vraiment triste. Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux à la pensée effroyable que son ami pouvait être disparu.

-''NON !'' cria t-elle. ''Ne me dis pas qu'il a pu être aspiré, c'est impossible !'' s'exclama t-elle en pleurant vraiment maintenant. Si elle avait survécu et pas lui, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle ne pourrait pas. ''Il faut qu'on le retrouve !'' dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie mais Kol se posta devant elle, prêt à utiliser la force pour ne pas qu'elle sorte. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

-''On ne peut pas sortir d'ici Caroline, c'est trop dangereux !'' expliqua t-il avec un air concerné. Il la tint par les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir. La jeune Vampire se débattit en criant des choses incompréhensibles mais finalement, elle tomba dans les bras de l'originel, en pleurs, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle s'était montrée aussi vulnérable devant lui. ''Je sais que c'est dur mais on ne peut pas sortir.'' dit-il en la serrant contre lui pour la rassurer. Il ne se connaissaient pas vraiment mais ils s'en fichaient, de toute façon, ils étaient tous les deux morts et ils devaient se montrer unis.

-''On va trouver un moyen de sortir de cet Enfer tous les trois, on va s'en sortir.'' dit fermement Lexi, essayant de cacher les larmes dans ses yeux. Kol et Caroline hésitèrent un instant puis hochèrent la tête. Il n'y avait plus à hésiter une seconde maintenant.

Ils devaient se battre.


	4. Chapter 4 : Chasing Pavements

_**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici le chapitre 4 ! Je dois bien avouer beaucoup m'amuser à écrire cette fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaît ;) Bref, dans ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de mettre en valeur le fait que Caroline n'est pas stupide et qu'elle est capable d'avoir des idées qui peuvent se révéler être très utiles, je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi, vous me direz ! ;) Je ne sais pas trop si mon histoire tient la route ou si il y a trop d'incohérences mais honnêtement, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour prévenir les autres, c'est ce que j'explique dans le chapitre. Donc, j'ai oublié de préciser, dans cette histoire, Bonnie n'est pas capable de voir les fantômes sinon ça serait un peu trop simple ^^ Je compte poster un chapitre tous les week-ends pour l'instant mais je ne suis sûre de rien et étant donné l'énergie que je met à ne pas être organisée, je ne peux pas vous l'assurer. Vous verrez bientôt Stefan, il faut quand même qu'il rentre dans l'histoire quoi ! :p Bref, bye et bonne lecture ! **_

_**mimi34 : Merci beaucoup ! Oui, c'est ce que je voulais particulièrement mettre en avant dans cette histoire :)**_

_**helimoen : Coucou ! Oh merci beaucoup pour ta longue review, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Bien sûr qu'on verra Klaus, je ne peux pas voir Caroline sans Klaus alors ne t'en fais pas pour ça ;) Oui donc comme j'ai précisé en haut, Bonnie ne peut pas voir les morts parce que sinon mon scénario ne tiendrais pas, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai changé ceci à TVD pour pouvoir réécrire à ma manière. Sinon pour les chapitres, pour l'instant, j'en ai écris 9 mais comme l'inspiration vient et repart, je préfère ne pas tous les poster en même temps et puis ça laisse un peu de suspens :p En tout cas, encore merci et à bientôt peut-être ! **_

_**Wm : Merci beaucoup ! :)**_

_**klaroline-stebekah-forever : Merci beaucoup ! ;) Je te le confirme, on va revoir Stefan, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire réapparaître dans l'histoire mais maintenant c'est bon ! Bisous !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4 : Chasing pavements <strong>_

**Should I give up, or should I just keep chasing pavements even if it leads nowhere ? -Chasing Pavements, Adele.**

Caroline était réveillée depuis plusieurs heures mais elle restait allongée, immobile, rêvant de jours meilleurs et d'une vie sans problème. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger, préférant la solitude à l'angoisse des ténèbres. Elle savait qu'elle devrait se lever à un moment ou un autre mais pour l'instant, elle profitait de cet instant de paix et de calme. Elle savait pertinemment que ça n'arriverait pas souvent. Elle pensait à Stefan, à Bonnie et à tous ses amis. Elle pensait également à Klaus, l'être qu'elle était censée détester mais qui pourtant, ne la laissait vraiment pas indifférente. Elle n'aurait pas du se battre contre ses sentiments, elle aurait du lâcher prise et accepter la réalité. Elle avait tout fait pour cacher qu'elle l'aimait mais le fait est qu'on ne peut pas ignorer la réalité éternellement, elle finit toujours par nous rattraper et nous faire perdre tout ce qu'on s'est efforcé de garder près de nous. Elle pensait à tout ça, à ses jours gâchés à faire croire qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide et surtout aussi naïve ?

* * *

><p>La lumière s'allumait et s'éteignait comme par magie dans Mystic Falls et ceci donnait un petit aspect terrifiant à la ville dominée par les créatures surnaturelles. Bonnie était éveillée, debout, et prête à tout pour faire revenir ses deux amis emportés par les ténèbres. Elle se vengerait de Tyler, elle serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour en finir avec lui, pour en finir avec le monstre qu'il était devenu, le monstre assoiffé de pouvoir et de vengeance en quoi il s'était transformé. La jeune fille n'avait jamais été pour la vengeance mais pour Caroline – pour sa meilleure amie – elle ferait n'importe quoi.<p>

Tout à coup, alors que la jeune ancre était plongée dans ses réflexions et ses pensées mortelles, Jeremy apparut devant elle avec un air concerné. Il lui tendit un chocolat chaud qu'elle but avec reconnaissance. Heureusement qu'il était dans sa vie, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui et ses accès de tendresse. Il n'y avait pas que des malheurs dans la vie et pourtant, Bonnie voyait ça ainsi. Dans sa vie, il n'y avait pas de fin heureuse, les malheurs l'encerclaient, _la mort_ l'encerclait. Elle avait appris à vivre avec ça, tout le monde avait son rôle à jouer et il semblerait que ça soit elle qui ait hérité de cette malchance. Elle devait simplement l'accepter comme toujours.

-''Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit, tu devrais te reposer.'' conseilla Jeremy à sa petite-amie complètement perdue dans le fil de ses pensées. Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise et tenta un petit sourire triste. Il était bien gentil mais il ne comprenait pas qu'elle avait besoin de sauver Caroline et Stefan, ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement.

-''Jer, écoute, je dois vraiment trouver un moyen de les faire revenir.'' expliqua t-elle devant l'air déçu de Jeremy qui savait qu'elle allait s'épuiser à tenter de tout gérer par elle-même.

-''Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas en parler aux autres ?'' insista t-il. Il comprenait que Bonnie veuille les sauver sans inquiéter les autres mais ils avaient peut-être les capacités de les aider. Et Dieu sait qu'ils devaient mettre toutes les chances de leurs côtés si elle voulait vraiment les sauver.

-''Non ! Elena a déjà perdu tellement de monde, elle ne le supporterait pas.'' refusa une nouvelle fois Bonnie. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde puis les rouvrit, elle ne voulait vraiment pas gérer une Elena totalement détruite. Jeremy savait que sa sœur serait partiellement brisée par l'annonce de cette nouvelle mais il estimait qu'elle avait le droit de savoir : Caroline était aussi sa meilleure amie et Stefan, eh bien, Stefan était son ex et elle était plus ou moins proche de lui. Quant à Damon, Stefan était son frère et c'était son droit de savoir. Mais il ne contrôlait pas ce que Bonnie voulait et il était prêt à la suivre si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir.

-''Ils vont t'en vouloir.'' dit le jeune chasseur alors que Bonnie soufflait d'un air impatient. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ses raisons.

-''Ils ne vont pas m'en vouloir puisque Caroline et Stefan seront de retour et que tout reviendra à la normale !'' s'exclama t-elle, un peu énervée. Peut-être avait-elle un peu trop d'espoir...En tout cas, Jeremy était certain que tout ne se passerait pas comme elle le voulait.

* * *

><p>Caroline s'était enfin décidée à se lever. L'aspiration de la veille l'avait considérablement affaibli et elle espérait que cela ne lui arrive pas trop souvent, c'était vraiment épuisant.<p>

Alors qu'elle marchait, un air absent sur les lèvres, elle tomba sur Kol qui venait la réveiller.

-''Ah tu es là !'' s'exclama t-il alors que la jeune fille résistait à l'envie de lui répondre que si elle était près de lui alors oui, elle était là. Elle se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'ouvrir les hostilités alors elle se tut et le suivit jusqu'à l'endroit où était Lexi. La Vampire était assise, elle avait l'air aussi fatiguée que Caroline mais elle fit comme si elle allait bien.

-''Bien, maintenant que tu es là, on peut rediscuter de ce qu'on parler hier avant qu'on ne frôle la mort !'' lança t-elle en tentant un sourire qui semblait un peu faux. ''Caroline, tu voulais dire quelque chose ?'' demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur. La jeune Vampire se rappela que la veille elle avait voulu proposer son idée mais qu'elle avait été coupée dans son élan. Elle inspira donc profondément et se lança.

-''Je ne sais vraiment pas si ça peut fonctionner mais ça semble être un bon plan donc écoutez-moi, s'il vous plaît.'' demanda t-elle avec un air un peu suppliant. Les deux Vampires hochèrent la tête. ''J'ai une connexion avec Klaus et il est comme l'unique personne qui puisse nous aider, je veux établir un contact avec lui.'' commença t-elle en jaugeant leurs réactions. Ils froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils d'un air un peu confus. Kol se demandait si elle avait compris la veille lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas parler aux êtres vivants.

-''Mais tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas établir un contact avec lui !'' coupa Lexi alors qu'elle se prenait un regard réprobateur de la part de Caroline qui leur avait bien fait comprendre de ne pas l'interrompre dans ses explications.

-''Évidemment que je le sais ! C'est pour ça que je veux entrer dans sa tête.'' dit-elle comme si c'était logique. Kol faillit s'étouffer de rire, pour lui, soit Caroline était vraiment stupide soit elle était vraiment naïve !

-''Entrer dans la tête de Klaus ? Entrer dans la tête de mon psychopathe de frère ?'' dit-il avec un air complètement abasourdi. ''Personne ne peut rentrer dans sa tête, il a eut quelques siècles pour empêcher ça d'arriver tu sais ma jolie.'' continua t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Caroline lui lança un regard noir et regarda Lexi qui n'osait pas trop dire son avis.

-''J'en suis capable, il va me laisser faire !'' insista t-elle, sûre d'elle.

-''Arrête un peu, Klaus t'aime assez pour ne pas te tuer, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va te laisser rentrer dans sa tête.'' la contredit Kol, aussi sûr de lui qu'elle était à propos d'elle. Lexi secoua la tête d'un air blasé et attendit qu'ils eut fini de se disputer.

-''Tu as d'autres idées peut-être ?'' demanda t-elle en levant les bras au ciel. La pièce fut plongée dans un silence froid alors que Kol ne savait plus quoi dire. L'expression froide de Caroline fut aussitôt remplacée par une expression satisfaite.

-''Il nous faudra donc trouver un moyen d'établir un contact entre un bébé Vampire morte et un hybride originel bien vivant et bien cruel.'' soupira Lexi.

Caroline, Kol et Lexi commencèrent à chercher le moyen pour contacter Klaus, Kol était toujours sceptique et réticent mais il avait expliqué car comme l'avait souligné Caroline, ils n'avaient plus trop d'autres options.

-''Très bien, ça ne va pas être facile, il va sûrement essayer de me bloquer l'entrée à son esprit mais je dois lui faire comprendre que c'est moi.'' dit Caroline alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois assis à la table, prêt à débattre pour trouver la bonne solution. Lexi hocha lentement la tête et regarda Kol pour voir sa réaction.

-''Tu as déjà fait ça, je veux dire, entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un ?'' demanda l'originel, redoutant la réponse de la jeune Vampire. Caroline tenta de prendre un air rassurant mais ne répondit rien alors que Lexi arborait un air un peu désespéré. La Vampire savait que ça n'allait vraiment pas être facile.

-''Disons que ça ne m'est jamais vraiment venu à l'idée.'' répondit-elle finalement avec une moue un peu hésitante. Kol leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé.

-''Génial, on a récupéré l'incompétente !'' ironisa t-il.

-''Kol !'' le réprimanda Lexi. Caroline haussa les épaules d'un air las, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques, Damon ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui dire à quel point elle était inutile. ''Caroline, je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver si on travaille là-dessus. D'ailleurs, tu vas t'entraîner sur Kol.'' dit-elle avec un sourire mauvais vers Kol qui avait l'air choqué par cette demande.

-''Pourquoi moi ?'' demanda t-il, choqué. Il n'avait pas envie d'être le cobaye, qui sait ce que Caroline pouvait causer comme dommages irréversibles dans son esprit ! Il n'allait pas accepter comme ça, c'était certain. ''T'as que le faire !'' dit-il à Lexi en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la Vampire qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-''Je rêve ou tu as peur !'' se moqua Caroline qui ne put s'en empêcher. Kol Mikaelson, l'originel soit-disant cruel et sans cœur, qui avait peur qu'un bébé Vampire rentre dans son esprit, c'était vraiment drôle pour les deux filles qui s'étaient doutées qu'il allait refuser.

-''Kol, Caroline va devoir entrer dans la tête de Klaus et toi tu es un originel, autant qu'elle s'entraîne sur quelqu'un qui va poser des difficultés et tu es cette personne. Si elle s'entraîne sur moi, ça n'aura pas d'intérêts.'' plaida Lexi en espérant que cela fasse changer Kol d'avis. L'originel hésita pendant un instant et finit par accepter, sous le regard soulagé de Caroline. Elle avait peur de ne pas arriver à rentrer dans sa tête, elle n'avait jamais tenté ça auparavant et elle se demandait comment elle allait faire, ça semblait impossible pour elle. Mais pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle en avait les capacités. ''Très bien, Caroline, concentre toi et essaye de rentrer dans son esprit. Ferme les yeux si ça peut t'aider, concentre toi sur ma voix et essaye de franchir la barrière. Kol, pour le moment, laisse la rentrer sans te battre.'' dit calmement Lexi. Caroline inspira profondément et ferma les yeux comme l'avait conseillé Lexi. Elle ne ressentait absolument rien et elle savait maintenant que ça allait être compliqué. Elle tenta avec toute la bonne volonté de pénétrer son esprit mais rien n'y fit, elle ne pouvait pas franchir la barrière de l'esprit de l'originel. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée et la force commençait à la quitter lentement encore un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle continuait de se battre, elle se sentit tout à coup très faible. Elle dut s'asseoir sous les regards inquiets des deux autres Vampires.

-''Caroline, tu vas bien ?'' demanda Kol en s'approchant d'elle, les sourcils froncés. La jeune Vampire ne répondit rien et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale et régulière mais c'était impossible, elle se sentait emportée par les ténèbres au plus profond d'elle-même et elle ne pouvait rien faire à part se battre pour rester consciente.

-''Caroline ?'' interrogea Lexi, de plus en plus inquiète. Kol mit une main sur le front de la jeune fille et vit qu'elle semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Il mit les quelques mèches blondes de Caroline derrière ses oreilles et la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur.

-''Elle a besoin de se reposer.'' expliqua t-il à Lexi alors qu'il ramenait Caroline dans une chambre. Il la déposa lentement dans le lit et sortit de la salle avec un soupir désespéré. ''Elle est épuisée, on l'a poussé à bout. On ne peut pas continuer de faire ça si longtemps, elle risque d'être de plus en plus mal.'' dit-il en s'asseyant en face de Lexi qui réfléchissait à ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Elle commençait à perdre espoir.

-''Que va t-on faire ? Elle n'est pas assez forte pour entrer dans l'esprit de ton frère, il va lui refuser l'accès c'est certain.'' dit-elle avec un soupir en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

-''Elle peut le faire, il lui fait juste beaucoup d'entraînement, elle en est capable. Il faut juste que Klaus sache que c'est elle, si il sait que c'est elle, il va l'aider à rentrer dans sa tête.'' répondit Kol, certain de ce qu'il avançait. Caroline avait raison, Klaus n'allait pas lui refuser l'accès à son esprit, il tenait trop à elle pour ça. C'était évident quand on y pensait.

-''Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si tu te trompes ?'' insista Lexi qui ne voulait pas espérer pour rien. C'était plus facile pour elle d'être réticente, ainsi elle ne se sentirait pas vide et blessée si tout ça se finissait mal. Il fallait rester lucide.

-''Je ne me trompe pas.'' répondit Kol avec un air déterminé. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Lexi et elle se sentit tout de suite apaisée. Il lui sourit gentiment et elle le lui rendit. Comme si ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

* * *

><p>Bonnie était en train de chercher des sorts dans ses anciens grimoires qui pourraient l'aider pour ressusciter Stefan et Caroline. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas pratiquer de magie elle-même mais elle pouvait toujours demander à Liv ou à Luke pour faire un sort. Bien évidemment, elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile de leur demander de l'aide mais elle n'avait plus que cette solution. Et c'est pas comme si elle connaissait d'autres sorciers de toute façon.<p>

Alors que la jeune fille cherchait toujours, Elena apparut à l'entrée de la porte avec un grand sourire. Bonnie referma aussitôt son grimoire et ceci n'échappa à la jeune Vampire qui fronça les sourcils d'un air confus.

-''Tu vas bien Bon' ?'' demanda t-elle en s'approchant de son amie. Bonnie sourit et rangea son grimoire dans une armoire en essayant de prendre un air détendu et naturel.

-''Bien sûr, et toi ?'' demanda t-elle à son tour alors que Elena hochait affirmativement la tête avec un air toujours méfiant. ''On y va ?'' demanda t-elle à son amie en se dirigeant déjà vers la sortie. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester chez elle et il faisait plutôt beau dehors alors autant en profiter.

Elena décida de ne pas insister pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune fille qui n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui mentir. Elle se détestait pour ne rien lui dire mais comme elle l'avait précédemment dit à Jeremy, c'était plus que nécessaire. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle se disait pour pouvoir dormir la nuit.

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le Mystic Grill en discutant de tout et de rien. Bonnie avait beaucoup de mal à sourire et faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé la veille mais elle fit de son mieux pour paraître naturelle et restait de marbre par rapport à tout ça, ce qui se révélait être vraiment difficile.

-''Tu as vu Caroline ? Elle ne répond pas à mes appels.'' dit tout à coup Elena avec un air inquiet. Bonnie se tourna vers elle, prête à commencer à mentir.

-''Tu n'as pas su ?'' demanda t-elle, un air désolé sur le visage. ''Caroline et Stefan sont partis chercher des informations sur les voyageurs.'' mentit-elle alors qu'Elena fronçait les sourcils, un air perdu et méfiant sur le visage. Bonnie se dit que son mensonge n'était peut-être pas le meilleur après tout...

-''Personne ne m'a rien dit ! Est-ce que Damon est au courant ?'' demanda Elena qui voulait vraiment savoir si son petit-ami était au courant du départ de son frère qui était je-ne-sais-où avec Caroline pour chercher des soit-disant informations sur les voyageurs.

-''Je n'en sais rien, je pensais que Care l'avait dit à toi et à moi seulement.'' mentit une nouvelle fois Bonnie qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle avait été naïve de croire qu'Elena goberait son mensonge aussi facilement. Avait-elle vraiment réfléchi avant de parler ?

-''Non elle ne m'a rien dit !'' répondit Elena.

-''On verra bien plus tard.'' tenta Bonnie alors que la jeune Vampire soupirait et acceptait de parler d'autre chose.

* * *

><p>Caroline se réveilla lentement de sa léthargie. Elle se souvenait de s'être sentie vraiment mal puis être tombée dans les vapes, c'était tout ce qu'elle se rappelait. Elle avait un mal de crâne horrible et l'envie de se lever n'était pas dans ses priorités. Elle soupira et pensa à ce qui s'était passé avant qu'elle ne tombe endormie, – ou évanouie, elle ne pouvait le savoir – elle se rappela d'avoir minablement échoué à sa mission d'entrer dans la tête de Kol. Honnêtement, ça ne lui donnait vraiment pas envie de continuer de se battre. Elle était censée être l'optimiste, celle qui n'abandonnait jamais mais c'était vraiment pas son état d'esprit du moment. Tout le monde avait bien le droit à un coup de déprime de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait pensé qu'elle était capable de pénétrer l'esprit d'un originel mais elle devait bien avouer ne plus être si certaine d'elle maintenant. Après tout, tout ce qu'elle faisait se finissait toujours mal, pourquoi serait-ce différent maintenant ? La jeune Vampire secoua sa tête pour reprendre son masque de bonheur et d'optimisme puis se leva pour rejoindre Kol et Lexi. Elle devrait bientôt recommencer à s'entraîner et cela ne l'enchantait vraiment pas mais elle n'avait pas le choix.<p>

Kol et Lexi étaient assis face à face et ils étaient en train de discuter et Caroline s'approcha d'eux rapidement. Ils se tournèrent vers elle et lui sourirent avec un air rassurant.

-''Hey ! Ça va mieux ?'' demanda gentiment Lexi. Caroline hocha la tête affirmativement et s'assit à côté de Kol.

-''Je crois que je me suis plantée.'' osa t-elle dire alors que Kol posait une main sur son épaule d'un air apaisant.

-''Tu ne t'es pas plantée Caroline, tu vas finir par réussir, j'en suis certain.'' la contredit Kol avec un sourire rassurant. La jeune Vampire hocha la tête sans grande conviction et ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien.

Pendant ce temps là, une forme avançait péniblement, épuisé et mal en point à la recherche d'aide, de quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider : Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! ;) N'oubliez pas de poster une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez penser, ça me motive vraiment vraiment beaucoup. Bye ! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : Help

_**Hello ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser étant donné que j'ai quelques jours de retard pour le poster mais le temps me manque cruellement ! Je ne sais pas si cette fiction vous plaît ? Ah oui et au fait, le fait d'entrer dans la tête de quelqu'un en étant mort est une de mes inventions et je dois bien avouer que ça paraît vraiment improbable mais ne jugez pas trop vite, je fais mon maximum pour trouver quelque chose de crédible. Bref, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre, faites le moi savoir ! :) Bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Help**_

**Help me if you can, i'm feeling down and I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me ? -Help, The Beatles**

-''Concentre toi Caroline, tu peux y arriver cette fois !'' lança Lexi calmement, debout, entre Kol et Caroline.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Caroline essayait en vain de pénétrer l'esprit de Kol sans jamais y arriver. Elle commençait honnêtement à perdre espoir et s'impatientait.

-''Tu plaisantes, ça fait des heures que j'essaye et ça fait des heures que j'échoue ! Il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence que je n'y arriverais jamais.'' répliqua Caroline, trop énervée pour prendre ce qu'avait dit Lexi au sérieux. Elle mit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles d'un air furieux et souffla impatiemment.

-''Caroline, qui a dit que ça allait être facile ? On ne peut pas tout réussir du premier coup.'' tenta Kol pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait finir par y arriver avec un peu de bonne volonté. Il comprenait qu'elle se sente stupide mais lui non plus n'avait pas réussi à entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un du premier coup, il avait dut subir beaucoup d'entraînement également.

-''Je sais je sais !'' s'énerva la jeune fille en levant les bras au ciel. ''C'est juste qu'on perd du temps et on ne peut pas se le permettre. À chaque fois que j'échoue, c'est une seconde de plus à l'autre Côté pour nous emporter.'' expliqua t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était sans nouvelle de ses amis, de Stefan, de tout le monde. Elle ne savait pas où son meilleur ami pouvait être et cela ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer, comment le pourrait-elle en sachant qu'elle allait peut-être trouver un moyen de revenir mais qu'il ne serait pas avec elle ? C'était juste impossible pour son esprit d'accepter ça. Elle faisait de son mieux mais ce n'était vraiment pas facile.

-''Tu n'es vraiment pas loin d'y arriver, la dernière fois que tu as essayé, j'ai senti que tu tentais d'entrer dans ma tête.'' la rassura Kol pour qu'elle reste optimiste, ceci sembla fonctionner car le regard de la jeune Vampire s'illumina. Lexi sourit alors que la jeune fille se remettait en position pour ressayer une nouvelle fois. La Vampire lança un clin d'œil à Kol qui lui sourit simplement.

-''Très bien, je me concentre et j'entre dans sa tête, je dois franchir la barrière de son stupide esprit et fermer les yeux pour être en paix avec mon propre esprit.'' répéta une nouvelle fois Caroline sous les regards patients de Kol et Lexi qui savaient que ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps.

Une minute plus tard, Kol tomba endormi et Caroline était à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle pouvait maintenant lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait sans même parler. Elle se sentait si puissante, si forte, si imbattable...Elle se mit à parler à Kol dans sa semi-conscience.

_-''Je crois que j'ai réussi !''_ lui dit-elle, une lueur d'excitation dans le regard. Lexi avait complètement disparue de leur champ de vision et ils étaient maintenant à deux.

_-''Je te l'avait dit Caroline !''_ répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant, fier d'elle._ ''Maintenant, pour perdre le contact, détend toi, relâche tout.'_' lui expliqua t-il alors que la jeune Vampire inspirait profondément pour se détendre et relâcher toute la pression. Elle se sentit tout à coup revenir à elle et Kol se réveilla également, sous le regard ébahi de Lexi qui avait assisté à toute la scène dans un silence de marbre tellement elle était surprise.

-''Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on est génial !'' lança Kol en rouvrant les yeux toujours avec un sourire éclatant et plein d'espoirs.

-''Non, je suis géniale, vous m'avez simplement aider à briller !'' répliqua Caroline en éclatant de rire. Kol se releva et lui balança le coussin posé sur le fauteuil à côté d'eux à la figure. La jeune Vampire l'évita et lui en balança un autre. Il atterrit en plein sur son visage et elle lui fit une grimace, euh...amicale !

-''Et oh les enfants ! On a du travail, je vous rappelle !'' ria Lexi en stoppant Kol qui n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Caroline s'en sortir ainsi. L'originel sourit d'un air innocent à la Vampire et se jeta sur Caroline avec un coussin. Il la frappa avec, sans lui faire mal évidemment, et ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Ceci leur permit de relâcher la pression des journées précédentes et c'était bien assez pour eux. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de distraction de l'autre Coté et s'amuser un peu était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se payer.

-''Bon, maintenant, il suffit de rentrer dans la tête de Klaus !'' lança Kol avec un air naturel.

Caroline s'entraîna sur Kol encore plusieurs heures et elle réussit à chaque fois à la fin. Elle le faisait de plus en plus facilement et elle pensait être prête. Évidemment, elle savait que ça allait être compliqué étant donné que l'esprit de Klaus serait beaucoup moins accessible que celui de Kol mais elle s'en sentait capable. La distance lui faisait un peu peur parce qu'elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un aussi loin d'elle mais elle était prête à tenter l'impossible.

-''Est-ce que c'est possible de contacter quelqu'un qui est aussi loin ?'' demanda Caroline un peu hésitante.

-''Je pense que oui.'' répondit Lexi en se tournant vers Kol pour voir si il en savait plus.

-''Bien sûr que oui, enfin je suppose.'' répondit-il, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment Caroline. Mais de toute façon, elle n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien alors elle allait essayer en restant optimiste et positive et ça fonctionnerait !

-''Allons-y.'' lança Lexi avec un air très sérieux. Caroline inspira profondément et s'assit sur le sol de manière à être installée plus confortablement pour pouvoir contacter Klaus. Elle était tendue et des sentiments enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même refirent surface comme le fait que peut-être Klaus n'en avait plus rien à faire d'elle et qu'il n'allait pas vouloir l'aider...Elle ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher.

La jeune Vampire respira profondément et se lança. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à penser à Klaus très fort, comme si l'oubliait allait la plonger dans une souffrance insurmontable. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi concentrée, sa vie et celles de ses deux nouveaux amis étaient en jeu et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lâcher maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner en si bon chemin.

Tout à coup, elle sentit sa tête tourner, elle se sentait comme écrasée dans un étau par un poids qu'elle ne pouvait pas battre. Elle hurla dans sa semi-inconscience et se défendit pour réussir à survivre, sa vie en dépendait. La Caroline lucide savait ce qui se passait : Klaus lui barrait le passage à son esprit. La jeune Vampire ne lâcha pourtant pas, elle se sentait de plus en plus faible mais elle était trop déterminée pour lâcher maintenant. Et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait plus, elle put enfin pénétrer l'esprit de Klaus comme si il la laissait entrer, comme si il avait décidé de voir qui se cacher derrière cette mascarade. Elle savait qu'il avait lâché volontairement, il était bien trop fort et elle bien trop faible pour qu'il ait perdu entre les deux. En tout cas, ceci arrangeait bien la jeune fille qui put enfin entrer dans sa tête. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit, il était debout, prêt à se battre dans son propre esprit mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut Caroline se tenir épuisée devant lui. Elle faillit tomber mais il la rattrapa par le bras. La jeune fille ne pouvait plus respirer mais elle devait lui dire ce qui se passait, elle devait lui demander de l'aide, elle devait lui faire comprendre ce qui se passait.

_-''Écoute, je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, je vais lâcher !''_ dit-elle alors qu'il la retenait toujours de s'écrouler. Si seulement elle était entrée dans son esprit plus rapidement..._''Je suis...morte, je suis avec Kol et une amie de l'autre Côté, on est aspirés, on peut disparaître et on veut, on doit, revenir.''_ expliqua t-elle brièvement. Elle sentit la Caroline de Mystic Falls la poussait à revenir à elle-même mais elle résistait le plus possible.

_-''Caroline, je ne comprend pas !''_ s'exclama t-il, confus et choqué d'entendre qu'elle était morte. La jeune Vampire ferma ses yeux un instant puis les rouvrit, le goût de l'impuissance dans la bouche.

_-''Je t'en supplie, trouve un moyen de nous faire revenir ! J'ai travaillé avec Kol pendant des heures pour pouvoir entrer dans ton esprit, s'il-te-plaît ne nous laisse pas tomber !''_ le supplia t-elle à bout de forces. Tout à coup, elle sentit les ténèbres l'enveloppaient et elle fut arrachée de la salle. Elle revint à elle dans la sombre cabane de Mystic Falls et elle savait que Klaus devait en avoir fait de même de son côté. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Kol et Lexi avec un air perdu et paniqué. Eux aussi avaient l'air inquiets.

-''Je l'ai vu.'' dit-elle simplement en tremblant. Kol la prit par les épaules pour savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Klaus mais elle n'entendait rien à ce qu'il disait tellement ce qu'elle avait vécu la choquait. Voir Klaus l'avait considérablement secoué.

-''Caroline !'' cria une nouvelle fois Lexi pour avoir une réponse. ''Caroline, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?'' demanda t-elle. Elle était aussi impatiente que Kol et ceci angoisser la jeune Vampire qui ne savait plus comment réagir.

-''Il n'a rien dit.'' répondit-elle sous les regards d'incompréhension de ses deux amis qui se regardèrent avec une expression étrange. ''Je l'ai supplié de nous aider mais j'ai pas tenu assez longtemps, il était trop loin de moi pour que je puisse tenir plus d'une minute.'' expliqua t-elle en mettant sa tête dans ses mains tremblantes. Kol et Lexi se regardèrent avec un air soulagé, au moins elle lui avait dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

-''Cela veut dire qu'on a toujours une chance de s'en sortir.'' positiva Lexi alors que Kol posait sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de Caroline.

-''Tu as été géniale Caroline, il va nous aider, j'en suis certain.'' dit-il pour la rassurer. La jeune fille hocha lentement la tête et se mit contre le mur de manière à se reposer un peu.

-''Il m'a laissé entrer dans son esprit, j'ai bien cru qu'il ne le ferait jamais. C'était horrible, je me sentais étouffée et impuissante et puis finalement, il m'a ouvert le passage. Si il ne l'avait pas fait je ne sais pas comment tout ça aurait fini.'' déglutit lentement Caroline, encore choquée.

-''Comment a t-il réagi en te voyant ?'' demanda Lexi qui voulait absolument tout savoir de sa ''rencontre'' avec l'hybride originel. Caroline fronça les sourcils, elle ne voyait pas trop en quoi sa réponse serait utile mais elle décida de tout de même y répondre.

-''Euh je ne sais pas, il était surpris.'' répondit-elle en lançant un coup d'œil interrogateur à Kol.

-''Ça veut dire qu'il t'a cru.'' dit Kol, ravi, en souriant à Caroline et Lexi.

Cette journée était plutôt bien réussie en réalité...

* * *

><p>Klaus n'avait pas trop compris ce qui se passait, Caroline lui était apparue tout à coup et lui avait dit qu'elle était de l'autre Côté, morte, avec Kol et une amie. Il ne comprenait pas comment Caroline Forbes, comment la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, pouvait être morte. C'était impossible pour lui de l'accepter et il comptait bien l'aider, il comptait bien la faire revenir avant que ça ne dégénère. Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il pouvait ne jamais la revoir mais il n'y pensa pas. Il était étonné que son bébé Vampire ait réussi à entrer dans son esprit, il l'avait vraiment sous-estimé, il devait bien l'avouer. Elle était bien plus douée qu'elle n'y paraissait et cela le rendait fier. On n'entrait pas dans la tête d'un originel comme ça et surtout pas la sienne ! Ce qu'il le surprenait également, c'était que Caroline lui avait dit qu'elle s'était entraînée avec Kol, si même son petit frère avait décidé de s'allier avec de simples Vampires...Kol était l'un des Vampires qui se sentaient supérieurs en temps normal et le fait qu'il ait laissé Caroline pénétrer son esprit était quelque chose de vraiment surprenant pour quiconque le connaissait bien.<p>

Bref, Klaus décida de parler de cette visite imprévu à sa petite sœur Rebekah, il allait avoir besoin de contacter quelques personnes de Mystic Falls, il le savait...

* * *

><p>Caroline n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler, elle se sentait comme vide et blessée et elle détestait ce sentiment. Elle avait l'impression que les ténèbres l'envahissaient petit à petit et elle ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. Ce n'était pas sa faute mais elle était hantée par Tyler, elle n'avait pas envie de se venger mais elle sentait une terrible force qui émanait d'elle et qui semblait ne pas vouloir la laisser tranquille un instant. Elle n'avait jamais été rancunière mais Tyler...Tyler l'avait blessé au plus profond d'elle-même. Il l'avait trahi, il <em>les<em> avait trahi. Tout ça c'était de sa faute et elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Elle se sentait terriblement mal, Klaus lui manquait, c'était indéniable, et elle avait pensé que lui parler lui ferait du bien mais au contraire ça ne faisait qu'accroître ce sentiment de manque à l'intérieur. Une part d'elle aurait voulu rester avec lui et ne jamais le quitter, il l'aurait protéger, il aurait su quoi faire pour qu'elle se sente bien. C'était terriblement frustrant d'être avec avec la personne qu'elle aimait pour devoir la quitter une minute plus tard.

-''On va bientôt s'en sortir !'' s'exclama tout à coup Lexi faisant sursauter Caroline au passage qui ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle parle si soudainement. La jeune Vampire leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé, rien n'était encore gagné ; Klaus ne lui avait pas dit qu'il allait les aider...Bon évidemment, elle avait dit que Kol était avec elle, ce qui augmentait leur chance de sortir un jour de cet enfer mais tout de même.

-''Je ne veux pas paraître pessimiste mais il faut que tu restes lucide Lexi, si Klaus veut bien nous aider, et je dis bien _si_ il veut nous aider, il faudra qu'il trouve un sort ou quelque chose et ça va être compliqué.'' répliqua Caroline d'un ton sans appel.

-''Caroline, je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu gardes espoir.'' soupira Kol alors que la jeune fille haussait les épaules d'un air las. Elle en avait assez de garder espoir, elle ne faisait que ça et elle voulait juste passer à autre chose. Elle n'avait pas envie d'espérer pour finalement finir sa vie ou plutôt son après-vie coincée de l'autre Côté avec deux personnes en qui elle n'avait qu'une confiance limitée. Elle savait qu'une amitié pourrait se créer entre eux mais honnêtement, elle ne les connaissait pas.

-''Peu importe, on va s'en sortir ! Rappelle toi de ça.'' lança Lexi une nouvelle fois sous le regard réprobateur de Caroline.

-''On verra bien j'imagine.'' soupira t-elle.

* * *

><p>Bonnie était toujours plongée dans ses grimoires, sa petite balade avec Elena avait été un vrai désastre, elle avait eut envie de lui dire la vérité plus d'une fois mais s'était retenue encore et encore.<p>

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle baillait d'un air fatigué, elle reçut un appel sur son téléphone portable. Elle regarda l'identifiant d'un air absent et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit ''KLAUS MIKAELSON'' noté sur l'écran. Elle déglutit péniblement et décrocha.

-''Bonnie ?'' demanda Klaus à l'autre bout du fil.

-''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' demanda t-elle un peu froidement. Elle ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'appelait à moins qu'il savait, ce qui l'inquiétait. Elle était bien trop entourée de problèmes pour avoir un originel sur le dos maintenant.

-''J'ai appris que Caroline était morte.'' dit-il simplement sans se soucier le moins du monde du ton sur lequel Bonnie lui avait parlé. Il avait l'habitude de toute façon et ce n'était pas ça qui allait le blesser. Il y eut un long silence au bout du fil, Bonnie ayant totalement perdu la parole. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire mais elle fondit en larmes sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre ça de vive voix, c'était trop pour elle. ''On ne va pas la laisser là-bas.'' dit-il d'un air déterminé alors que Bonnie essayait de reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Elle inspira profondément et décida que ce n'était pas du tout le moment de paraître faible et incompétente.

-''Ça fait des heures que je cherche des sorts pour les sortir de là elle et Stefan.'' lui apprit-elle en déglutissant.

-''Stefan est mort aussi ?'' demanda t-il, surpris.

-''Tyler les a tué, _tous les deux_.'' expliqua t-elle. On pouvait sentir toute la colère dans sa voix lorsqu'elle prononçait le nom de l'hybride.

-''Je vais le tuer.'' promit Klaus avec une voix menaçante. Bonnie n'essaya pas de lui faire changer d'avis parce que premièrement, c'était inutile et deuxièmement, elle était bien contente qu'il veuille se venger de lui. Il pouvait même le torturer que ça lui était complètement égal.

-''Comment sais-tu pour Caroline ?'' demanda Bonnie, un peu surprise. Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'elle était morte alors elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait savoir en sachant qu'il vivait à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ça ne paraissait pas du tout logique.

-''Je l'ai vu. Elle est entrée dans ma tête.'' répondit-il avec un soupir. Alors là, Bonnie ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. ''Écoute, je vais venir à Mystic Falls et je t'expliquerais tout.'' décida t-il.

-''D'accord mais par pitié, fais attention à ne pas être vu par les autres, ils ne sont pas au courant pour Care et Stefan.'' dit-elle presque en le suppliant. Avoir l'aide de Klaus était une bonne chose mais ça remettait aussi en cause sa décision de ne rien dire aux autres. Ils allaient tout de suite comprendre si ils le voyaient et c'était la plus mauvaise chose qui pouvait arriver.

-''Tu ne leur as rien dit ?'' demanda t-il, surpris. Bonnie eut tellement honte qu'elle n'osa même pas répondre à l'hybride. ''Ok, on en reparle, je suis en route.'' dit-il. Bonnie le salua et elle raccrocha. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil, sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer comme jamais pour évacuer le stress et la peur de toute la journée. Mais maintenant elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule et qu'avec l'aide de Klaus, elle allait pouvoir ramener Stefan et Caroline.

Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.


	6. Chapter 6 : On my way

_**Hello ! Voici le chapitre 6 ! Premièrement, je dois bien vous avouer être plutôt fière de ce chapitre, je l'ai écris pendant les vacances et j'étais de 1) inspirée et de 2) beaucoup moins fatiguée. Je trouve que pour l'instant, c'est celui le mieux écrit. Toujours pas de Stefan dans ce chapitre, je suis désolée ! :/ Juste quelques lignes d'introduction mais j'ai tout de même trouver le moyen de le faire rentrer dans mon histoire au prix de nombreuses prises de têtes ! Sachez que le fait qu'il va bientôt apparaître est un miracle de mon esprit. Bref, bye et bonne lecture ! :) Et laissez une review si vous voulez la suite dimanche, et même si vous ne voulez pas la suite, je prend toutes les reviews : positives comme négatives ;)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6 : On my way<strong>_

**And my heart's too drunk to drive, I should stay away from you. But in this blackout state of mind, baby all I want is you. -On My Way, Lea Michele**

Klaus roulait vers Mystic Falls à une vitesse affolante sans jamais s'arrêter. Il devait arriver dans la petite ville avant la nuit. ''Sauver Caroline'' était son nouveau mantra, il ne pensait qu'à ça et cette pensée obsédante ne le quittait pas. Il était prêt à remuer ciel et Terre pour la retrouver, pour revoir son sourire innocent et plein de vie, pour caresser ses cheveux d'ange, pour sentir son cœur battre contre le sien...

Au bout de plusieurs d'heures d'impatience mêlée à la peur de ne plus jamais revoir Caroline à nouveau, Klaus arriva enfin à Mystic Falls. Il entra dans la petite ville sans une hésitation et se dirigea vers la maison de Bonnie comme prévu. Il fit bien attention à se garer dans un coin reculé ou aucun membre du scooby gang ne pourrait reconnaître sa voiture puis il toqua à la porte de la jeune fille en faisant bien attention à ne pas être vu. Bonnie lui ouvrit aussitôt et l'invita à entrer sans même hésiter. Klaus savait qu'elle devait être sacrément désespérée si elle le laissait entrer sans même poser de conditions. Il la suivit dans le salon et ils s'assirent tous les deux face à face. Il pouvait voir que la jeune fille avait les yeux rouges, elle devait sûrement avoir pleuré peu de temps avant.

-''Donc...Par quoi on commence ?'' demanda Bonnie avec un peu d'hésitation. Elle devait bien avouer être un peu intimidée par la présence de l'originel même si elle ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, elle était bien trop fière pour ça.

-''D'abord, comment sais-tu qu'ils sont morts ?'' demanda Klaus qui se doutait bien que Caroline n'était pas entrée dans la tête de Bonnie.

-''Je suis l'ancre de l'autre Côté maintenant.'' répondit Bonnie alors que l'hybride fronçait les sourcils d'un air un peu perdu. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la jeune fille elle était une des plus puissantes sorcière de la Terre et qu'est-ce que c'était ce terme d'ancre ? Bonnie vit son incompréhension puisqu'elle sourit et s'expliqua. ''Quand tu es parti à la Nouvelle-Orléans, j'ai voulu ressusciter Jeremy, j'ai réussi mais je n'ai pas survécu. Quelques mois plus tard, les autres ont voulu me faire revenir de l'autre Côté et ils ont demandé de l'aide à Tessa, Quetsiyah si tu préfères. Elle m'a ressusciter mais pour ceci, j'ai du devenir l'ancre, je suis entre le monde des vivants et l'autre Côté, en fait, c'est moi qui fait passer les êtres surnaturels morts de l'autre Côté c'est pour ça que je sais que Caroline et Stefan sont morts.'' expliqua t-elle. Klaus hocha lentement la tête avec un air toujours un peu confus mais décida que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'essayer de tout comprendre.

-''Donc tu n'es plus une sorcière.'' comprit-il. Bonnie ne répondit rien et il sut à ce moment là que faire revenir Caroline et son frère à la vie allait apparemment être très difficile. ''Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.'' ironisa t-il alors que Bonnie se levait et cherchait encore une fois des sorts dans son mont de grimoires.

-''On court à la catastrophe.'' soupira la jeune fille en refermant son grimoire d'un air désespéré. Elle allait en ouvrir un nouveau lorsque Klaus apparut devant elle et lui tint fermement le poignet.

-''Bonnie, tu es épuisée, tu devrais te reposer. Je prend la relève.'' dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui fut comme hypnotisée par ses yeux. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas être hypnotisée mais c'était une impression qui semblait tellement réelle. Klaus lâcha la pression sur le poignet de Bonnie qui se dégagea lentement et elle hocha doucement la tête. Elle frotta ses yeux et partit vers les escaliers pour dormir un peu.

-''Merci.'' dit-elle en se retournant vers lui. Il hocha lentement la tête sans rien répondre et Bonnie partit dormir. Klaus, pendant ce temps-là, prit le relais et chercha des idées pour sortir Caroline de l'enfer où elle était.

_Sauver Caroline._

_Sauver Caroline._

* * *

><p>-''Très bien, ça fait des heures qu'on attend en ne faisant rien. On doit essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir de là par nous-même !'' s'énerva Caroline avec impatience en tournant un rond dans la pièce principale de la petite maison où elle, Kol et Lexi étaient. Pour elle, attendre qu'un miracle se produise ne menait à rien.<p>

-''Caroline, un peu de patience !'' la réprimanda Kol qui n'en pouvait plus de la voir arpenter la pièce en long et en large. Elle lui donnait le tournis, au sens propre du terme. Il était certain que si elle n'arrêtait pas de marcher, il allait lui briser la nuque.

-''Comment tu veux que j'ai de la patience, on est coincés ici ensembles et excuse-moi mais parler à mes amis me manque !'' s'emporta t-elle, ses cheveux volant alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher le cœur.

-''Et qu'est-ce que je dois dire moi hein ? Ça fait des années que je suis ici seule !'' répliqua Lexi qui, comme Kol, ne supportait plus ces longues marches. Caroline finit par s'asseoir, essoufflée.

-''Je suis désolée !'' s'exclama la jeune Vampire en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. Kol et Lexi se regardèrent et sourirent d'un air désespéré. Ils savaient tous les deux que les jeunes Vampires comme Caroline avait du mal à gérer leurs émotions et cela était parfois exaspérant.

-''Ça fait rien mais par pitié, calme-toi !'' dit Lexi avec un petit soupir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois Vampires sentirent tout à coup une pression dans leurs corps. Ils savaient tous les trois ce qui était en train de se passer alors Kol prit la main de Lexi qui prit celle de Caroline. Un vent sournois les enveloppa et la panique tenta de les emporter dans son antre. Ils ne lâchèrent pourtant pas, il était hors de question qu'ils se laissent faire ainsi. Caroline commençait à se faire aux sombres façades de l'autre Côté, ce qui ne la rendait pas tout à fait confiante. Les cheveux de Lexi et de la jeune Vampire volaient en tout sens à cause du vent qui se faisait de plus en plus fort. Ils se sentaient tous les trois oppressés mais Kol était assez puissant pour les retenir de s'envoler. Caroline avait comme la terrifiante impression que cette puissance magique les emporterait très très loin, dans un endroit où ils ne pourraient jamais s'échapper : le néant. Le vide le plus total, l'enfer à l'état pure. Ceci confirma son idée de ne pas lâcher prise. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu tenir en étant seule mais Kol et Lexi la retenaient avec tellement de force et tellement de puissance qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lâcher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout redevint à la normale de l'autre Côté, le vent avait laissé des traces de son passage dans les esprits de Kol, Caroline et Lexi qui tentaient de respirer, essoufflés.

-''Je vous jure que lorsqu'on sortira d'ici, je tuerais le diable moi-même !'' lança Kol qui paraissait vraiment sérieux. Caroline ne releva pas ce qu'il avait dit et s'assit sur le sol une nouvelle fois.

-''Je te suivrais Kol, je te suivrais.'' approuva Lexi avec un hochement de tête désespéré. Elle s'assit à côté de Caroline qui s'assit lui-même à côté d'elle et ils se reposèrent sans dire un autre mot. La journée avait encore une fois été bien éprouvante et ils ne souhaitaient plus qu'une chose : dormir paisiblement et avoir un sommeil reposant et revigorant. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils ne l'avaient pas mérité cette fois.

* * *

><p>Bonnie était allongée dans son lit, sa tête reposant confortablement sur son oreiller. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle semblait paisible et tranquille. Mais tout à coup, un éclair de lumière aveuglant brisa la tranquillité de la jeune fille pour remplacer cette impression de paix et de sérénité par une impression de froid et de malheur. La jeune fille savait ce qui était en train de se passer et ceci ne la réjouit pas. Elle avait besoin de repos bon sang ! Elle se leva donc à contrecœur et suivit le halo de lumière qui entourait la pièce. Le trait aveuglant se poursuivait dans le couloir puis dans les escaliers. Elle descendit et tomba sur Klaus. Elle ignora complètement l'originel et continua sa longue route vers la mort qu'elle sentait proche d'elle. Sans dire un mot, Klaus la suivit voyant bien qu'elle cachait quelque chose que elle seule avait le pouvoir de voir.<p>

Tout à coup, Bonnie stoppa sa douloureuse avancée vers les ténèbres : il y avait un esprit qui errait entre les deux mondes. Elle déglutit péniblement et s'avança vers la jeune femme qui se tenait debout devant elle.

-''Qui êtes-vous ?'' demanda t-elle précipitamment sans prendre la peine de s'embarrasser avec des formules de politesse. Ses cheveux commençaient à voler alors que le vent donnait une agréable sensation de bonheur même si il était synonyme de terreur et d'impuissance.

-''Une sorcière.'' répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire mince, certes, mais un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Bonnie hocha lentement la tête et s'approcha encore plus d'elle. Klaus observait l'échange entre la jeune fille et l'être invisible avec une attention toute particulière. Il n'avait jamais vu ça, ça paraissait incroyable même pour lui qui vivait depuis plus de 1000 ans.

-''Je suis désolée.'' murmura Bonnie sincèrement. La jeune femme lui offrit un regard apaisant.

-''Ayez pitié de vivants et pas des morts.'' répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Elle prit le bras que lui tendait Bonnie et la jeune fille ressentit une immense douleur dans tout son corps. Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre en criant de douleur et tomba sur le sol comme d'habitude. Elle n'arriverait jamais à se faire à cette douleur, à ce côté sombre de la mort. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Klaus s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à se relever alors qu'elle était en larmes devant lui.

-''Respire à fond, la douleur va disparaître.'' dit-il alors que Bonnie respirait comme il lui avait conseillé de faire. Comme il l'avait dit, la douleur disparut petit à petit et elle se sentit mieux, la pression ayant baissé.

-''Voilà ce que vivre à Mystic Falls ramène.'' dit-elle en soupirant d'un air désespéré. Elle se releva avec l'aide de l'originel et s'assit dans son fauteuil. Elle ne finissait jamais une nuit, il y avait toujours un esprit pour la réveiller et la traumatiser à vie, c'était fatiguant. ''Si seulement j'avais toujours mes pouvoirs, je pourrais trouver un moyen de ramener Caroline et Stefan et je n'aurais pas à endurer ces cauchemars !'' s'énerva t-elle en maudissant Quetsiyah et son besoin incessant de faire de sa vie un Enfer.

-''Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu vas arriver à faire quelque chose contre ça.'' lui fit-il remarquer alors qu'il se prenait un regard noir de la part de la jeune fille.

-''Peu importe, as-tu trouvé quelque chose ?'' demanda t-elle en essayant de reprendre ses esprits et en balayant les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

Une expression victorieuse s'afficha sur le visage de Klaus à ce moment précis et Bonnie fronça les sourcils, espérant qu'il ait enfin trouver quelque chose.

* * *

><p>Stefan continuait d'avancer mais le chemin sur lequel il marchait ne se finissait jamais, il n'y avait pas de fin, il n'y avait rien d'autre que les ténèbres en face de lui et une sombre illusion de bonheur qu'il ne pouvait attraper.<p>

Il pouvait voir la lumière en face de lui mais il ne pouvait l'atteindre, il y avait ce vide terrible en lui, en ce monde. Il était complètement seul et perdu, cherchant le moyen de retrouver son chemin dans l'obscurité du deuxième monde. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, tout était écrit, tout était décidé et sa destinée était faite de terreur et de malheur. Il entendait des cris par moment, des cris douloureux, des cris tout droit sortis de l'enfer et il ne pouvait les ignorer ; ils hantaient son esprit à la lueur des flammes de l'au-delà.

Quelque chose avait changé, tout était différent, plus sombre, plus terrifiant et il savait qu'il allait devoir faire face à quelque chose de terrible, quelque chose qui le changerait à tout jamais, emportant avec lui toute la tendresse des mots et la douceur de la lumière.

Mais il continuait d'avancer avec l'espoir qu'il puisse trouver ce qu'il cherchait temps : Caroline, son phare dans l'obscurité, sa meilleure amie. Parce que si il ne la trouvait pas, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir.

* * *

><p>Lexi s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Kol, elle n'avait pas sut résister à l'appel du sommeil qui l'attirait vers un monde meilleur et dénué de tout malheur : le monde des rêves. Ce n'était pas le cas de Caroline et Kol qui n'arrivaient pas à trouver la paix. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour oublier le fait qu'ils étaient coincés dans un monde qui n'était pas leurs et essayaient de s'endormir, sans succès. Si Kol croisait celui qui les avait envoyé là un jour, Caroline était certaine qu'il allait lui faire vivre, eh bien l'enfer justement.<p>

Une éternité de souffrance, c'était ce qui les attendait si jamais Klaus ne leur venait pas en aide et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça semblait accueillant. Comment associer l'enfer et la liberté ? C'était impossible et ils le savaient très bien et pourtant ils tâchaient de garder espoir, pas seulement pour eux mais pour toutes les autres personnes qui les attendaient, qui comptaient sur eux pour revenir et leur venir en aide. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'abandonner, surtout Caroline, parce que des personnes qui leur faisaient confiance essayaient d'avancer sans eux alors ils se devaient d'essayer à leur tour.

-''Est-ce que tu penses qu'on est en Enfer ?'' demanda tout à coup Caroline à Kol qui se tourna vers elle en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Lexi. Il réfléchit quelques instants mais la réponse lui parut plus clairement.

-''Non, on est à la frontière de l'enfer mais on n'y est pas.'' répondit-il et Caroline hocha doucement la tête, ayant une confiance aveugle en lui. Pourquoi lui mentirait-il ? Quel serait son intérêt ?

-''Tu sais, au début, je voulais t'éviter je n'avais pas confiance en toi mais maintenant je suis contente que tu sois là.'' sourit Caroline alors que Kol lui rendit son sourire. Il lui prit la main et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes qui semblèrent être des heures pourtant.

Ce fut à ce moment là que la porte de la petite maison s'ouvrit soudainement. Lexi se réveilla, paniquée et Kol et Caroline se lâchèrent la main, aussi surpris que leur amie. Ils se levèrent aussitôt et Caroline reconnut quelqu'un qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir : Enzo.

-''Enzo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?'' demanda la jeune Vampire, choquée en reconnaissant le Vampire. Lexi et Kol se regardèrent, tout deux arborant un regard perdu et confus.

-''J'ai entendu que vous essayiez de revenir à la vie, je suis venu me joindre à vous.'' répondit-il avec un grand sourire narquois qui ne plut pas du tout à Kol qui le colla contre le mur. ''Doucement l'originel !'' lança t-il calmement, qu'est-ce que Kol pourrait bien lui faire de pire ? De toute façon, il était déjà mort.

-''Kol ! Lâche-le, on va avoir une petite discussion tous les quatre.'' dit Lexi en s'approchant d'eux de manière à calmer le jeu. Elle était faite pour aider les autres, pas pour stopper des batailles imminentes tout de même !

-''Mais bien sûr, je rêvais de discuter avec vous.'' ironisa Enzo avec un air sournois qui rappelait étrangement Damon. Caroline souffla d'un air impatient et le força à s'asseoir sans ménagement.

-''Le fait que tu veuilles revenir à la vie est vraiment génial Enzo mais on est déjà trois à vouloir tenter l'expérience alors tu sais, à quatre, on va avoir beaucoup de mal à...'' commença Caroline avant d'être coupée par Enzo lui-même qui avait bien évidemment décidé de ne pas écouter les propos de la jeune Vampire. Il voulait revenir à la vie, un point c'est tout.

-''Caroline, chérie, je ne suis pas là pour discuter mais pour agir. Donc on va gentiment trouver un moyen de repartir vers le monde des vivants et foutre le camp d'ici.'' dit-il toujours avec le même sourire exaspérant. Caroline serra ses poings tellement fort que Kol eut peur qu'elle ne se les brisent.

-''Eh bien pas de chance parce que j'ai justement envie de discuter !'' lança Lexi avec un sourire mauvais. Enzo leva les yeux au ciel et Caroline croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour dissimuler le fait qu'elle avait envie de le tuer sur place, ce qui était techniquement impossible.

-''Très bien, discutons alors !'' répondit-il en levant les bras au ciel et en défiant Lexi du regard.

* * *

><p>-''Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu veux faire passer Caroline et les autres à travers moi.'' récapitula lentement Bonnie avec un air un peu confus. Elle devait bien avouer ne rien comprendre aux idées saugrenues de Klaus, ça paraissait insurmontable.<p>

-''C'est ça mais il faudra l'aide d'une sorcière et comme tu es désormais hors du marché, il faudra en trouver une autre.'' continua l'originel, se prenant un regard noir de Bonnie qui n'aimait pas qu'on la considère comme un objet inutilisable. Elle était plus que ça tout de même !

-''J'en ai une : Liv.'' répondit-elle alors que Klaus souriait d'un air ravi.

-''À la bonne heure !'' lança t-il en levant son verre d'alcool devant lui, ce que Bonnie ne fit pas, trop occupée à essayer de se calmer car elle commençait à paniquer sérieusement.

-''Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que ton plan va échouer.'' soupira la jeune fille. Elle ne sentait vraiment pas la fin heureuse arrivait maintenant. Klaus leva les yeux au ciel, cette fille réussissait à le désespérer à chaque fois qu'il la voyait et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de désespérer, pas avec Caroline coincée de l'autre Côté avec son psychopathe de frère. Il devait la sortir de là et vite avant qu'il ne lui fasse subir des dommages irréversibles dans son esprit.

-''Ça va marcher.'' soupira t-il.


	7. Chapter 7 : Against all odds

_**Hello ! Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour l'attente mais, je l'avoue, j'ai oublié de poster la suite :/ Je voudrais une nouvelle fois vous remercier pour vos reviews toujours touchantes. Bref, je ne vais pas épiloguer pendant plusieurs heures, ce chapitre est un peu comme un chapitre d'explication donc pas vraiment d'action à part à la fin où il y a une petite surprise :p J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre même si personnellement je ne trouve pas que c'est mon meilleur chapitre. Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7 : Against all odds<strong>_

**So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space. And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face. -Against all odds, Mariah Carey. **

-''Donc...Tu es entrée dans la tête de l'hybride originel ?'' demanda Enzo en s'adressant à Caroline qui hocha la tête impatiemment. ''Tu sais que c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?'' continua t-il avec un air qui signifiait qu'il s'inquiétait pour la santé mentale de la jeune Vampire.

-''Tu es un imbécile, bien sûr que c'est possible !'' répliqua Lexi en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas supporter Enzo longtemps, déjà devoir ''vivre'' avec Kol pouvait se révéler être un vrai supplice parfois mais alors là...

-''Je ne suis pas un imbécile, je suis réaliste moi !'' répliqua t-il avec un air mauvais. ''De 1, tu es morte alors c'est impossible que tu ais pu contacter quelqu'un et de 2, même si c'est possible, tu ne peux pas être entrée dans la tête de l'hybride originel. L'hybride originel Caroline !'' s'exclama t-il, exaspéré. Caroline ne voyait pas pourquoi il cherchait absolument à lui faire croire qu'elle avait tort, elle savait ce qu'elle avait fait non ? Elle n'était pas folle au point d'avoir cru qu'elle avait parlé à Klaus alors que c'était juste un rêve.

-''L'hybride originel est mon frère et je sais que c'est possible puisque moi et Lexi on était là !'' intervient Kol qui ne supportait pas non plus la présence du Vampire.

-''Écoute Enzo, on veut tous revenir à la vie et on peut trouver un moyen de le faire à 4.'' dit Caroline avec un air très sérieux, presque suppliant. ''Mais pour ça, il faut qu'on soit soudés.'' continua t-elle. Enzo hésita un instant puis hocha lentement la tête.

-''Très bien, que fait-on ?'' demanda t-il en regardant les trois autres Vampires qui se regardèrent pour trouver la meilleure solution à leurs problèmes.

* * *

><p>Bonnie était en train de boire un café pour se réveiller, elle était fatiguée à un point inimaginable et la caféine semblait être le meilleur moyen pour tenir le coup. Ceci lui permettait de rester éveillée pour écouter Klaus qui semblait infatigable et qui lui parlait de ses plans.<p>

-''Bonnie, j'ai trouvé le sort ! Il faut que tu appelles ta sorcière.'' lança Klaus alors que la jeune fille sursautait. Elle posa sa tasse de café et se jeta littéralement sur son téléphone portable. Elle avait peur que Liv refuse de l'aider, ce qui serait, après tout, légitime. De toute façon, si elle n'acceptait pas de l'aider elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Mais elle savait également que Klaus n'allait pas la lâcher et userait de méthode peu conventionnelle pour parvenir à ses fins, c'est ce qui l'inquiétait.

Bonnie composa le numéro de la jeune sorcière et Liv répondit presque tout de suite.

-''Hey Liv !'' commença t-elle d'une voix enjoué. ''Dis-moi, tu aurais le temps de pratiquer un sort pour moi ?'' lui demanda t-elle naturellement. Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres de Klaus qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'embarrassait à être polie et tout ce genre de choses inutiles.

-''Un sort ? Sérieusement Bonnie, tu crois pas que j'ai donné assez pour le restant de mes jours ?'' demanda la jeune sorcière alors que Bonnie sentait la déception montait en elle à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-''Je sais mais c'est vraiment important.'' plaida Bonnie alors que Klaus écoutait la conversation avec un air distant sur le visage. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui d'un air désespéré et s'assit dans le fauteuil.

-''Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' demanda finalement Liv dans un soupir impatient. Bonnie sentit l'espoir revenir en elle et elle lui expliqua calmement la situation en n'oubliant pas de parler de Klaus et se des manières assez...violentes.

Liv accepta de voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le plus grand plaisir de Bonnie et Klaus qui ne voulaient pas croire qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoirs. Ils allaient faire revenir Caroline, Kol et Stefan.

* * *

><p>-''Et si tu essayais d'entrer dans la tête de Klaus à nouveau ?'' demanda Enzo à Caroline. Ils étaient à deux dans la petite cabane, Kol et Lexi étant partis voir si ils pouvaient trouver Stefan. Les deux Vampires essayaient de trouver une solution mais ça paraissait infaisable.<p>

-''Impossible, je suis trop faible pour le refaire, je ne vais pas tenir.'' répondit Caroline en soupirant d'un air las. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression que le vent des ténèbres allait bientôt arriver, elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même et elle détestait ça. ''Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se tenir prêt, j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va une nouvelle fois être attirés par la mort.'' dit-elle à son camarade qui hocha la tête.

-''Je ressens la même chose que toi.'' répondit-il. Ceci rassura Caroline qui avait peur qu'il la prenne pour une folle paranoïaque.

Tout à coup, sous les regards vraiment pas surpris de Caroline et Enzo, ils sentirent le vent de l'autre Côté leur caresser méchamment le dos. Ils se prirent la main et ne se lâchèrent pas. Caroline sentait que Enzo avait moins de forces que Kol mais elle en fit abstraction et pensa seulement à Stefan. Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher, pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas trouvé.

* * *

><p>Stefan continuait de marcher sans jamais s'arrêter et pourtant, que c'était dur ! Il n'arrivait plus à formuler la moindre pensée, la soif de sang ayant pris possession de son corps. Était-ce normal ? Je veux dire, qu'il ressente encore la soif ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait rien du tout. La seule chose, la seule <em>personne<em> qui lui permettait de tenir était Caroline et elle n'était nulle part, à aucun moment il ne pouvait entendre son rire rassurant et son sourire doux et apaisant, que lui était-il arrivé ? Sans elle, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il devait la trouver à tout prix pour la protéger. Il avait échoué à sa mission, celle de la garder en vie et il devait faire mieux cette fois.

Alors que Stefan continuait de marcher dans les ténèbres, les muscles endoloris et la respiration irrégulière, un visage familier lui apparut, quelque chose qui semblait réel, aussi réel qu'il l'était lui. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de distinguer la forme en face de lui.

-''Rebekah ?'' interrogea t-il, le souffle court. Était-il possible que...''Est-ce la réalité ?'' demanda t-il, refusant de faire un pas de plus. Rebekah sourit, son visage pâle brillant dans l'obscurité et son sourire laissant paraître une chance de bonheur.

-''À toi de me le dire.'' répondit-elle mystérieusement en s'approchant lentement de lui. Stefan hésita quelques instants et se lança. Il avait appris à se méfier.

-''À en juger par tes sourires et ton air sympa, je dirais que tu n'es pas réelle.'' répondit-il alors que l'originelle était près de lui avec un grand sourire.

-''Je suis une illusion, un effet de ton imagination, quelque chose que ton esprit a créer pour faire taire tes demandes intérieures de me voir.'' confirma t-elle puis elle commença à marcher lentement. Stefan fronça les sourcils puis se dépêcha de la suivre, se sentant tout à coup plus léger.

-''Je n'ai jamais demandé à te voir.'' répliqua t-il alors que Rebekah haussait les épaules d'un air las. Elle arrêta de marcher pendant un instant et plongea son regard dans celui de Stefan qui semblait comme hypnotisé.

-''Dans ce cas pourquoi suis-je là ?'' demanda t-elle, un sourire victorieux s'affichant sur ses lèvres. Stefan regarda l'horizon au loin en se demandant de quoi serait fait le lendemain.

-''Tu n'es pas vraiment là, tu n'es pas réelle. Il faut que tu disparaisses !'' lança tout à coup Stefan en prenant Rebekah par les épaules qui le regardait calmement sans sourciller. Le Vampire la lâcha finalement pour mettre sa tête dans ses mains d'un air désespéré. ''Tu n'es pas réelle.'' murmura t-il sur un ton qui aurait brisé le cœur de beaucoup de personnes.

-''Je ne disparaîtrais pas tant que tu refuseras de me laisser partir.'' expliqua t-elle doucement en caressant sa joue. Il la laissa faire, confus et perdu. ''Si tu veux vraiment me voir partir, ferme moi ton esprit.'' continua t-elle. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres lentement, doucement puis elle disparut comme par magie. Stefan rouvrit les yeux et regarda au loin, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Rebekah Mikaelson.

* * *

><p>-''On a pas trouvé de traces de Stefan.'' soupira Lexi en entrant dans la petite maison où Caroline et Enzo argumentaient toujours. La jeune Vampire se retourna vers elle avec un air triste et déçu. Kol entra également et il s'installa dans le fauteuil, épuisé.<p>

-''Où est-il bon sang.'' murmura Caroline pour elle-même.

-''Vous feriez mieux de chercher un moyen de revenir à la vie plutôt que de le chercher, le monde se portera très bien sans lui, je pourrais même dire _mieux_ sans lui.'' lança Enzo en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé. Si il était venu rejoindre Caroline et les deux autres Vampires, ce n'était pas pour entendre parler de Stefan toutes les cinq secondes, sûrement pas.

-''Tu sais quoi, Enzo ferme là pour une fois, ça nous fera des vacances.'' répliqua Kol, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-''Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je refuse ? Me tuer ? Oh mais j'oubliais, je suis déjà mort !'' répliqua Enzo avec un sourire sarcastique. Kol le balança contre le mur, une expression meurtrière se formant sur ses lèvres.

-''Je te promet que lorsqu'on sera de nouveau vivants, je ferais de ta vie un Enfer.'' promit Kol qui avait plutôt tendance à tenir ce genre de promesses. Caroline se leva et s'approcha de lui avec un air apaisant.

-''Kol, il n'en vaut pas la peine.'' le raisonna t-elle en mettant une main sur son épaule.

-''Peu importe, vraiment !'' intervint Lexi en levant les bras au ciel, blasée. ''Bref, vous aussi vous avez ressenti le vent de la mort ?'' demanda t-elle à Caroline et à Enzo. La jeune Vampire hocha la tête d'un air dépité.

-''Ça ne s'arrange pas.'' dit Caroline dans un soupir.

* * *

><p>-''Hors de question que je fasse ce sort, tu as vu les risques !'' lança Liv en se tournant vers Bonnie avec un air choqué. Klaus commençait à en avoir marre de la jeune sorcière, autant Bonnie pouvait s'avérer être très utile, autant celle-là était exaspérante. En plus, elle avait cet air hautain qu'il détestait tant.<p>

-''Bonnie m'a dit que tu avais un frère jumeau, n'est-ce pas vrai ? Alors écoute moi bien, soit tu fais ce sort et je vous laisse tranquille toi et _Luke_, soit je fais de votre vie un réel Enfer. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?'' demanda t-il, un air diabolique sur le visage. Bonnie se tourna vers lui avec un air réprobateur. Il lui sourit simplement et innocemment.

-''Liv, je ne te demanderais pas une telle chose si j'avais une autre option. Je t'en supplie, aide-nous !'' supplia Bonnie en s'approchant de la jeune sorcière avec un air triste. Liv sembla considérer que la menace de Klaus était une raison suffisante pour se lancer.

-''Très bien, je ferais ce stupide sort !'' dit-elle dans un soufflement impatient. Klaus sourit d'un air satisfait et s'assit dans un fauteuil pendant que Bonnie discutait du sort avec Liv.

Il ne le montrait pas mais la mort de Caroline l'affectait vraiment, il avait toujours été doué au jeu du ''j'enfouis mes sentiments au plus profond de moi'' mais le fait est qu'il se sentait vraiment mal, il refusait de la laisser de l'autre Côté, il ne pouvait voir un monde sans Caroline Forbes. La seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas craquer était qu'il avait parlé à Caroline, elle était entrée dans sa tête et grâce à ça, il avait pu avoir la chance de savoir qu'elle allait bien. C'était déjà ça mais il voulait plus, il voulait la confirmation que tout irait bien pour elle. Il se fichait complètement des problèmes de la Nouvelle-Orléans, ils attendraient. De toute façon, Elijah s'occupait de tout. Il avait envie d'appeler Rebekah pour lui demander de l'aide mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'appeler comme si il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, c'était au-dessus de ses forces pour l'instant.

Tout à coup, alors que Klaus était plongé dans ses pensées et que Liv et Bonnie étaient en pleine réflexion, la porte de la maison de la jeune fille s'ouvrit. En un éclair, Elena et Damon furent à l'intérieur. Ils froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils d'un air confus en voyant l'originel.

-''Qu'est-ce que...'' commença Elena mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, tellement elle était choquée de revoir l'hybride. Lorsqu'il revenait, c'était pour voir Caroline or elle n'était pas en ville en ce moment alors que se passait-il ?

Damon, sans crier garde, poussa Klaus contre le mur d'un air méfiant. L'originel réagit aussitôt et renversa leurs places, une main sur le cœur du Vampire, prêt à l'arracher à tout moment.

-''Klaus, lâche-le !'' ordonna Bonnie sans perdre son légendaire sang-froid. Elena avait le bouche grande ouverte, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Klaus ne bougea pas mais finalement retira sa main de la poitrine de Damon. ''Non mais ça va pas la tête !'' cria Bonnie en s'adressant à Damon qui avait un air furieux sur le visage.

-''Votre petite réunion est vraiment très émouvante mais est-ce qu'on pourrait revenir au sort ?'' demanda Liv sur un ton exaspéré. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée, Klaus approuva ce qu'elle avait dit.

-''Quel sort ?'' demanda Elena complètement perdue. ''Bonnie ?'' interrogea t-elle en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie, espérant avoir des explications sur ce qui se passait. Elle ne comprenait plus rien et ça commençait à l'inquiéter. Bonnie soupira et s'approcha d'Elena et de Damon. Son air frappa la jeune Vampire qui se doutait qu'il y avait un problème.

-''Elena...C'est à propos de Caroline et de Stefan.'' commença t-elle prudemment en faisant bien attention au mot qu'elle employait alors que Klaus baissait les yeux. ''Tyler les – Il les a...tué.'' finit-elle en déglutissant. Elle observa les réactions de Damon et de Elena et elle ne fut pas surprise. Elena essaya d'argumenter, de dire que c'est impossible, _de nier_ tout simplement tandis que Damon reculait sans pouvoir formuler le moindre mot.

-''Caroline et Stefan ne peuvent pas être morts ! Tyler ne peut pas...Damon, dis-moi que j'ai raison.'' supplia Elena, les larmes aux yeux en se tournant vers son petit-ami. Il ne la regarda pas en face, il était ailleurs, dans un autre monde, complètement perdu.

Tout à coup, les lèvres d'Elena se mirent à trembler et elle se mit à pleurer, une main sur le cœur. Bonnie sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas montrer toute sa tristesse. Liv et Klaus s'étaient assis et observaient la scène devant eux sans rien dire. Elena tomba dans les bras de Damon qui la serra très fort contre lui, refusant de laisser les larmes couler. Et pourtant, ses yeux étaient remplis de ce liquide...

Klaus, ne pouvant plus supporter les pleurs de la jeune Vampire, sortit de la maison sans un regard en arrière. Il commençait à réaliser ce qui s'était passé, il commençait à réaliser qu'elle était vraiment morte. L'hybride sortit donc son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il n'aurait jamais cru recomposer un jour.

-''Rebekah ? J'ai besoin de ton aide.''

* * *

><p>Caroline n'arrivait pas à s'endormir cette nuit-là, elle n'y arrivait pas et pourtant Dieu sait qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle ne pensait qu'à Stefan qui était peut-être tout seul perdu alors qu'elle était en train de chercher un moyen de revenir à la vie. Elle s'en voulait et se trouvait égoïste, à part envoyer Kol et Lexi à le rechercher, elle n'avait rien tenté pour le retrouver. Elle aurait pu tout laisser derrière elle et partir à l'aventure pour le retrouver, même si elle risquait de mourir. Et puis elle pensait également à Bonnie, Elena et tous les autres...Klaus.<p>

Il lui manquait plus que n'importe qui d'autre est son seul souhait était de le retrouver, de le serrer dans ses bras, qu'il la protège de Tyler...Elle se rendait maintenant compte que la vie était vraiment trop courte et qu'elle aurait du suivre ses sentiments au lieu de les enfouir à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Elle avait fait ça pour ne pas blesser Tyler et en retour, tout ce qu'elle avait gagné c'était de se faire poignarder en plein cœur. Où était la justice dans tout ça ?

La jeune Vampire soupira d'un air las, ressassait les vieux souvenirs ne l'aideraient pas et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, après tout, c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce principale de sa nouvelle demeure. Tous les autres dormaient et elle ne voulait pas les réveiller. Elle s'assit et patienta en attendant que le soleil se lève. La mort ne lui réussissait vraiment pas et elle espérait que ça soit bientôt fini car elle ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir supporter de passer ses journées entières avec Enzo et Kol, même si l'originel était plutôt sympathique en réalité.

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle somnolait, Caroline entendit un bruit grâce à son ouïe de Vampire extraordinaire. Elle se releva et sortit de la maison avec prudence, les sourcils froncés. Elle fit quelques pas et entendit le même bruit, c'était comme si quelqu'un se traînait par terre. Elle inspira profondément et s'approcha de l'endroit où elle entendait ce bruit. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus et vit enfin une forme allongée sur le sol, le visage caché par la noirceur de la nuit. Une petite voix à l'intérieur de son esprit lui disait qu'elle connaissait très bien cette personne alors elle le retourna, elle savait déjà que c'était un homme à cause de sa carrure. C'est là qu'elle eut un choc, la personne allongée sur le sol, vulnérable, blessé et _mort _au même titre qu'elle, c'était Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Avis ? :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 : Stay High

_**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? :D Moi plutôt bien, c'est enfin les vacances ! J'en profite donc pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre mais malheureusement, je dois avouer que, personnellement, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre :/ D'accord, ce n'est pas non plus de la torturer mais je ne sais pas, j'ai eu beau essayer de le réecrire, je n'arrive pas à faire mieux...Il manque ce petit truc et je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ça m'énerve ! J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même rien qu'un petit peu ! Je voulais vous remercier (une nouvelle fois) pour vos reviews et plus particulièrement toi, klaroline-stebekah-forever, c'est toujours un réel plaisir de les lire alors merci ;) Mais je suis toujours ravie quand je lis les autres hein, ne vous méprenez pas :p Allez, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire ! Je vais peut-être commencer une nouvelle fanfiction Klaroline, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__**hapitre 8 : Stay High**_

**''You're gone and I've gotta stay high all the time to keep you off my mind. High all my life to forget i'm missing you.'' -Stay High, Tove Lo**

-''Nik !'' cria Rebekah à l'adresse de son frère qui se tourna vers elle. Un éclair de soulagement passa sur son visage et il se leva pour aller rejoindre sa sœur, lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, il hésita un instant puis la serra dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, les larmes aux yeux. ''Je suis tellement désolée pour Caroline.'' dit-elle doucement en observant la réaction de son frère. Il hocha lentement la tête et partit se rasseoir en compagnie de sa sœur qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle vit une larme se former dans l'œil de l'hybride mais elle ne dit rien.

-''On va les faire revenir, elle, Kol et Stefan. Tous les trois.'' dit-il sans répondre à Rebekah qui le comprit. La jeune fille baissa les yeux, Stefan...Elle avait beau faire croire à tout le monde, dont elle-même, qu'elle le détestait, elle ne pouvait nier ne pas avoir de sentiments pour lui. Il avait été quelqu'un de très important dans sa vie et même si il l'avait trahi à plusieurs reprises, elle voyait toujours en lui l'amour de sa vie perdu.

-''Tu crois qu'on peut y arriver ?'' demanda t-elle, un peu réticente à l'idée d'avoir trop d'espoirs. Le fait que leurs plans ne fonctionnaient quasiment jamais la laissait perplexe et pourtant cette fois, il y avait trop en jeu pour risquer de tout gâcher, il y avait la chance de rédemption de Klaus, le retour de leurs frère Kol et son amour à elle.

-''Bien sûr qu'on le peut, je n'abandonnerais Caroline pour rien au monde.'' dit-il reprenant son air confiant et sûr de lui. Rebekah hocha la tête et ne dit plus un mot.

* * *

><p>-''Stefan ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Tu vas bien ?'' demanda Caroline aussitôt alors qu'elle voyait son ami avoir beaucoup de mal à bouger. Elle se trouvait idiote de lui avoir demander si il allait bien vu son état mais elle en fit abstraction et serra son ami dans ses bras.<p>

-''Care ?'' demanda t-il faiblement et Caroline hocha la tête avec un sourire soulagé, une larme dans l'œil.

-''Si tu savais comment j'ai eu peur !'' s'exclama Caroline, un frisson parcourant son échine. Elle lâcha doucement son ami et s'assit à côté de lui.

-''Je suis là maintenant.'' dit-il avec un mince sourire pour la rassurer. Stefan ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il se souvenait d'avoir marché pendant longtemps, très longtemps dans le vide et le néant le plus total et voilà qu'il se trouvait devant Caroline. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

-''Stefan ?'' lança tout à coup Lexi près de la porte d'entrée, les sourcils froncés. Tout à coup, elle réalisa ce qui se passait vraiment et courut jusqu'à lui et Caroline, un grand sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres. Elle serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras sous le regard ravi de Caroline et l'air surpris de Stefan qui avait l'impression de rêver. ''Espèce d'idiot ! Tu m'as fichu la peur de ma vie en disparaissant ainsi !'' le réprimanda t-elle en donnant une tape sur son épaule. Stefan sourit et la reprit dans ses bras pendant quelques instants. Caroline n'aurait pas pu souhaiter mieux, maintenant que son meilleur ami était là, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de se retrouver seule et puis si Klaus trouvait un moyen de les aider alors il serait là pour revenir à la vie avec eux.

-''Maintenant, on peut rentrer à la maison.'' sourit Caroline devant l'air un peu réticent de Lexi qui essayait tout de même de ne pas se faire trop d'illusions.

-''Ouais...Rentrons.'' dit-elle en se levant. Elle et Caroline aidèrent Stefan à en faire de même et ils entrèrent dans la petite maison à côté d'eux. Kol était perdu dans ses pensées, ça se voyait à son air vague et confus. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Stefan et ce dernier déglutit péniblement.

-''Stefan, bienvenue dans notre antre !'' lança Caroline en levant les bras d'un air accueillant.

-''Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?'' demanda Kol en ignorant complètement Stefan, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui parler pour l'instant.

-''J'ai trouvé Stefan sur le seuil de la porte ce matin.'' répondit Caroline en haussant les épaules d'un air à vouloir dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment donner plus de détails.

-''Donc maintenant nous sommes 5 à vouloir revenir à la vie, je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir réussir...'' soupira Kol d'un air pessimiste. Caroline ne répondit plus rien, un peu incertaine maintenant. Stefan fronça les sourcils, d'après ce qu'il comprenait, ses amies et Kol voulaient revenir à la vie et qui était cette 5° personne ?

-''Je suis d'accord avec toi mais on est ensembles là-dedans et on doit rentrer tous les 4.'' dit Lexi en s'approchant de l'originel pour le convaincre qu'ils devaient vraiment rentrer ensembles.

-''Et Enzo ?'' demanda Kol, un peu réticent.

-''Enzo ?! Qu'est-ce que tout ça à a voir avec Enzo ?'' demanda Stefan, choqué, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation des trois autres Vampires.

-''Il est là aussi.'' expliqua vaguement Lexi avec un air las alors que Stefan avait l'air d'avoir reçu un verre d'eau glacé sur le visage.

-''Tu veux dire qu'on doit le laisser ici ?'' demanda Kol à Lexi en ignorant complètement Stefan qui commençait vraiment à se sentir mis à l'écart.

-''Quoi ? On peut pas faire ça, c'est le condamner à...'' commença Caroline, choquée alors que Stefan s'asseyait en soupirant et que Kol levait les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude de la jeune Vampire.

-''Caroline, pas d'état d'âme !'' soupira t-il alors que Lexi s'asseyait également à côté de Stefan, un air las sur le visage. Ça finissait toujours ainsi...

-''Donc t'es en train de me dire que si tu as la possibilité de revenir à la vie, tu n'hésiterais pas à nous laisser ici moi et Lexi ?'' demanda Caroline, encore plus choquée. Elle et Kol étaient maintenant face à face.

-''J'ai pas dit ça...'' répliqua t-il en levant les bras au ciel devant l'entêtement de la jeune fille à vouloir avoir raison.

-''Et pourtant tu viens de dire qu'il ne faut pas avoir d'état d'âme.'' insista t-elle, une larme dans l'œil. Kol soupira d'un air impatient et la prit par les épaules en la tenant fermement pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe de son emprise sur elle.

-''Tu es celle que mon frère aime ! Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais ici alors que je sais pertinemment que tu lui manques et qu'il est en train de sombrer ? Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai rien à faire des sentiments de mon frère ? Caroline, tu ne comprends pas, tu es la seule personne qu'il n'a jamais aimé et tu es celle qui va le changer. On a besoin de toi là-bas et je sacrifierais volontairement ma vie si c'est pour que tu rentres et que tu le sauves.'' expliqua Kol en essayant de ne pas s'emporter. Caroline ne trouva aucunes réponses et se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche, plus que surprise. Une larme brilla dans son œil droit et la jeune fille se détendit lentement en baissant les yeux. ''Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit heureux, que _vous_ soyez heureux. Je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi mais je t'en supplie, crois-moi là-dessus.'' continua t-il plus calmement cette fois. Caroline releva lentement les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de l'originel. Elle n'y vit que de la sincérité alors elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle le croyait. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune fille fondit en larmes sans pouvoir s'en empêcher mais maintenant, tout irait bien...

* * *

><p>Bonnie, Klaus, Rebekah, Liv, Elena et Damon étaient tous les trois assis dans le salon de Bonnie, aussi déprimés l'un que l'autre. Elena était dans les bras de Damon, les yeux rougis par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait déversé, Rebekah et Klaus étaient assis côte à côté, les yeux dans le vague comme si leur vie avait pris un très mauvais tournant et que rien ne les rendrait plus jamais heureux. C'était ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en voyant leurs expressions. Bonnie, quant à elle, semblait perdu entre l'espoir et le désespoir, on aurait dit qu'elle ne savait plus que croire, c'était très étrange.<p>

-''Je vais pratiquer le sort ce soir, à la pleine-lune, je vais demander de l'aide à mon frère Luke et ils vont revenir.'' expliqua Liv. ''Par contre, il faudra qu'ils soient au courant de mon sort car je ne sais pas comment on peut les faire revenir sinon.'' continua t-elle avec un air un peu inquiet. Le sort était extrêmement compliqué et faire ça pour rien ne la réjouissait pas trop, elle préférait tout de même que ça marche.

-''Klaus, est-ce que tu crois que tu peux entrer dans la tête de Caroline si elle est morte ?'' demanda Bonnie à l'hybride en espérant qu'il lui réponde oui mais son expression hésitante ne la rassura pas vraiment.

-''Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucunes idées. Il se pourrait que ça marche mais il faut une grande force morale comme physique et je doute que Caroline puisse tenir le coup.'' répondit-il. Bonnie ferma les yeux quelques instants, déçue de cette réponse. Elle commençait à perdre espoir, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver comment ils pourraient prévenir Caroline, Stefan et les autres.

-''Pourquoi ne pas entrer dans la tête de Kol ?'' demanda Rebekah. Pour elle, ça paraissait tellement logique...La jeune originelle vit les regards des autres s'illuminaient et Damon et Elena se regardaient avec une vague d'espoir dans leurs yeux.

-''Mais comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser plus tôt !'' s'exclama Klaus en résistant à l'envie de prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Bonnie se leva aussitôt avec un air victorieux et sauta dans les bras de Rebekah qui fut plus que surprise.

-''Merci Rebekah, merci !'' lança t-elle en relâchant l'originelle pour aller serrer Elena dans ses bras. Le geste de la jeune fille surprit vraiment tout le monde dans la salle en particulier Rebekah qui ne s'était pas attendue à une réaction pareille.

-''Euh je t'en prie mais on n'est pas sûr que ça va marcher.'' précisa t-elle en jetant un coup d' œil à son frère qui avait l'air vraiment amusé.

-''Donc, je vais rentrer dans la tête de mon petit frère mort.'' dit Klaus avec un sourire diabolique alors que tous les autres reprenaient leur sérieux sous le regard exaspéré de Liv qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la relation du gang de Mystic Falls avec les Originels.

-''Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?'' demanda Elena sur un ton tendu en fronçant les sourcils.

-''De la même manière que Caroline je suppose.'' répondit-il. Cette réponse ne convainquit pas particulièrement Elena qui de toute façon ne savait pas comment sa meilleure amie avait fait pour rentrer dans la tête de l'hybride.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir fait le récit de tout ce qu'il devait expliquer à Kol, Klaus commença à se concentrer pour parvenir à rentrer dans la tête de son frère. Rebekah était passablement inquiète, elle savait qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule chance – celle-ci – pour faire revenir Kol, Stefan, Caroline et leur amie alors Klaus n'avait pas le choix, ils _devaient_ réussir.

* * *

><p>Caroline, Stefan, Kol et Lexi discutaient toujours lorsqu'Enzo arriva dans la petite maison. Il entra, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, mais son air se transforma aussitôt lorsqu'il reconnut Stefan. La couleur de ses yeux vira au noir et il avait l'air prêt à bondir sur le Vampire. Caroline dut reconnaître que c'était très mal parti...<p>

-''Enzo ! Euh...Tu as trouvé des autres Vampires ?'' demanda la jeune Vampire en mettant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait demandé ceci à Enzo, c'était complètement stupide.

-''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' demanda Enzo, furieux, à Stefan en ignorant Caroline. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'énerver contre elle or c'est ce qui risquait d'arriver si jamais il lui répondait.

-''Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' répliqua Stefan sur un ton encore plus mauvais qu'Enzo. Caroline regarda Kol et Lexi avec un air suppliant et une discussion silencieuse s'installa entre eux.

-''J'essaye de trouver un moyen de revenir à la vie étant donné que tu m'as tué.'' répondit-il en s'approchant de Stefan d'un air menaçant. Le meilleur ami de Caroline et Lexi ne se laissa pourtant pas intimidé et ne recula pas.

-''Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui a voulu me tuer ?'' demanda Stefan avec un petit sourire victorieux. Enzo s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose lorsque Kol tomba en étouffant un cri. Lexi qui était juste à côté de lui s'accroupit aussitôt avec un air inquiet, incertain et confus. Ils s'approchèrent tous de l'originel et essayèrent de le réveiller alors qu'il semblait coincé dans l'inconscience. Caroline ne savait pas ce qui se passait, elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle ne savait pas quoi faire...

-''KOL !'' cria Lexi en le secouant comme si ça pourrait réveiller l'originel. ''KOL, REVEILLE TOI !'' cria t-elle une nouvelle fois, paniquée. Caroline et Stefan se regardèrent mais rien ne leur vint à l'esprit.

* * *

><p>Klaus avait les yeux fermé, il était plus concentré que jamais et il savait qu'il était proche du but. Il le sentait, il savait qu'il allait bientôt être dans la tête de son petit frère. À ce moment -même, il ressentit comme un barrage, une barrière invisible qui l'empêchait d'avancer à travers les ténèbres. Il força alors le passage de toute ses forces et à ce moment-là, il fut dans l'esprit de Kol. Il vit son frère se tenir devant lui avec une expression surprise et choquée. Il serra aussitôt son frère dans ses bras brièvement et le tint par les épaules.<p>

-''Kol, tu dois m'écouter. On va vous sortir de là, il faut que vous soyez tous dans le salon de la maison de Bonnie avant minuit ce soir. On a trouvé une sorcière et elle va pratiquer un sort pour vous faire revenir à la vie.'' expliqua t-il rapidement alors que Kol fronçait les sourcils.

-''Ça va marcher, tu crois ?'' demanda t-il avec un air un peu inquiet.

-''Je l'espère.'' répondit l'hybride un peu vaguement. Klaus sentit un fil le tirait vers l'arrière mais il tint bon et réussit à rester près de son frère encore quelques instants.

-''Je prend soin de Caroline.'' dit tout à coup Kol. En entendant ceci, Klaus relâcha tout et à son plus grand regret, il se sentit enveloppé dans les ténèbres qui l'emmenait vers la vie de nouveau. Il se sentit emporté loin de son petit frère mais ce n'était pas grave car ils allaient bientôt pouvoir se revoir, plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé...

* * *

><p>Rebekah et Damon marchaient dans la rue à deux, discutant de telle et telle chose. Ils avaient décidé de s'éloigner un peu de l'agitation de la maison de Bonnie, ils avaient écouté attentivement le récit de Klaus qui leur avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Kol et maintenant ils souhaitaient juste prendre l'air un instant. Les deux Vampires ne s'étaient jamais vraiment aimé mais là maintenant, il n'y avait plus d'ennemis entre le scooby gang et les Originels, ils étaient unis pour faire revenir ceux qu'ils aimaient.<p>

-''Tu crois qu'ils vont pouvoir revenir.'' demanda Rebekah à Damon alors qu'il marchait dans une ruelle sombre de la petite ville, la même ruelle où Stefan et Caroline étaient morts quelques jours plus tôt.

-''Oui, ils n'ont pas le droit de nous abandonner.'' répondit-il, sûr de lui. Ceci apaisa légèrement Rebekah qui voulait avoir une raison de ne pas perdre espoir, et cette raison, c'était Damon qui venait de la lui donner. Elle avait besoin de savoir que Stefan allait revenir, de pouvoir faire le vide dans sa tête, de savoir que tout irait bien après ceci.

-''Ma relation avec ton frère était un peu...compliqué mais tu sais, il me manque.'' dit tout à coup la jeune originelle, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle soupira et laissa le vent faire virevolter ses cheveux.

-''Et moi dont !'' répliqua Damon, un rictus sur le visage.

Tout à coup, alors qu'ils avançaient toujours, Damon et Rebekah ressentirent quelque chose d'étrange. Il faisait vraiment noir et le silence affreux ne les rassura pas du tout. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui n'était visiblement pas ami avec eux qui les attendait quelque part, pas très loin devant. Damon avait des doutes sur l'identité de la personne, il pouvait reconnaître cette odeur, l'odeur d'une personne sur qui il avait envie de se venger, de torturer, de tuer à petit feu. Ses yeux se noircirent et il se tourna vers Rebekah qui avait les sourcils froncés.

-''Je crois qu'on va avoir de la visite.'' dit-elle, un air mauvais sur le visage. Damon prit son bras et ils s'avancèrent vers l'endroit où leur ennemi les attendait. Ils n'avaient pas peur, ils étaient juste aveuglés par la colère, par le besoin de vengeance qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux, par le soif de sang qui les affamaient...Ils se fichaient complètement des conséquences maintenant, plus rien n'importait à part se venger.

Se venger, encore et encore et encore.

-''Alors où tu te caches ? Peur de nous ?'' ironisa Damon en regardant partout autour de lui, un rictus affiché sur ses lèvres. Lui et Rebekah entendirent le bruit de la vitesse vampirique du Vampire qui leur tournait autour et ils sourirent encore plus.

-''Tu ne dévoiles pas ton visage ? Espèce de lâche !'' cracha Rebekah en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle et Damon ne bougèrent plus d'un millimètre et attendirent tout simplement.

Tout à coup, une ombre se glissa lentement vers eux. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus, et encore un peu plus, avant de dévoiler complètement son identité. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de peur ou de sentiment sur son visage et il semblait complètement dénué de toute intelligence. Il se posta finalement devant Damon et Rebekah qui se regardèrent avec un sourire victorieux.

-''Je savais que tu n'as jamais été rien d'autre qu'un lâche, _Tyler_...''


	9. Chapter 9 : Reality Without You

_**Hello ! Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour l'attente plutôt longue mais l'inspiration ça va ça vient, enfin c'est compliqué, surtout que j'ai beaucoup de révisions depuis quelques temps. Alors, c'est le dernier chapitre écrit entièrement que j'ai en stock même si le chapitre 10 est pas mal commencé pour le moment mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de le poster dans les semaines qui suivent, je suis désolée :/ MAIS, car il a toujours un ''mais'', j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire, le problème, c'est que j'hésite à la poster car je doute fortement de moi et j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je vais vous poster le résumé et vous pourrez me dire ce que vous en pensez : ''Un jour, alors qu'elle n'a que 16 ans et qu'elle est encore humaine, Caroline tombe enceinte. Malheureusement pour elle, Klaus entend parler de cette histoire et décide d'utiliser cette faiblesse pour parvenir à ses fins avec elle. 6 ans après, Caroline n'a toujours pas sa fille auprès d'elle et doit se battre pour leurs survies à toutes les deux.'' Voilà, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! Mais je pense que je vais quand même la poster, si je trouve un peu de courage. :) **_

_**Sinon, dans ce chapitre, c'est le dénouement si on veut :p Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui va se passer eh eh ! Je vous conseille également d'écouter la chanson ''Reality Without You'' du groupe Our Last Night, je pleure à chaque fois en l'écoutant et je pense qu'elle colle parfaitement avec ce chapitre, du moins c'est mon cerveau qui me dit ça. Voilà, bonne lecture et surtout, postez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bye !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 9 : Reality without you<strong>_

**''You gave me heaven and you took it away. You let me in but you said I couldn't stay. Now my feet are back on the ground and now i'm stuck in a reality without you.'' Reality without you, Our Last Night.**

_-''Je savais que tu n'as jamais été rien d'autre qu'un lâche, Tyler...''_

Les yeux de Rebekah se noircirent et elle voulut se jeter sur Tyler. À son plus grand regret, Damon l'en empêcha en la retenant par le bras. Ils ne devaient pas s'énerver pour l'instant, leur vengeance approchait et ils devaient être patients encore quelques minutes.

-''Alors comme ça vous avez appeler les Originels à la rescousse. Pathétique.'' cracha Tyler en tournant autour des deux Vampires tel un loup affamé. Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de Damon.

-''Outch.'' ironisa t-il. Rebekah fixait Tyler avec un œil noir, elle n'avait jamais eu autant l'air d'une meurtrière.

-''Tu dis que nous sommes pathétiques mais regarde toi, tu as tué ton ex et son meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas le comportement de quelqu'un de pathétique ?'' répliqua Rebekah. Tyler ria d'un rire sans joie et s'arrêta de tourner autour des deux Vampires pour les fixer intensément, vert de rage. Les hybrides apparaissaient de toute part, prêts à attaquer au moindre instant.

-''Stefan avait le choix entre vivre ou mourir, il a préféré partir avec sa chère pathétique blonde.'' répondit Tyler, les yeux noirs. Il était prêt à bondir sur Damon et Rebekah mais cela ne les inquiétait pas. Il ne leur faisait pas peur.

-''Pathétique, pathétique...Tu n'as donc que ce mot la à la bouche ?'' demanda Damon sur un ton sournois. ''Tu ne nous fais pas peur Tyler, rentre toi ça dans le crâne et puis, mon petit frère a beau être un imbécile de première, lui au moins possède encore un peu de bon sens.'' lança t-il. C'en fut trop pour Tyler qui lui sauta à la gorge, prêt à le mordre. Rebekah réagit étonnamment très rapidement et le balança contre un mur, ses crocs de Vampires apparaissant aussi rapidement qu'elle se mouvait à sa vitesse Vampirique. Damon leva un sourcil moqueur envers Tyler. ''C'est tout ce que tu as ?'' demanda t-il à l'hybride qui se relevait, humilié.

-''Vous le paierez.'' promit-il et Damon et Rebekah se regardèrent avec un air enragé. Tyler ne tenta pas de leur sauter dessus une nouvelle fois, au lieu de cela il disparut dans la nuit noire emportant avec lui tous les hybrides qui s'éparpillèrent dans l'obscurité. Rebekah cria de rage, c'était un cri mortel, une promesse de vengeance qu'elle comptait bien tenir, et par dessus tout, un cri de souffrance.

-''Kol...Je t'en supplie.'' pleura Lexi en secouant l'originel dans tous les sens pour essayer de le réveiller. Il était vraiment inconscient et personne ne savait quoi faire. Ils étaient tous accroupis autour de lui en portant le fardeau de l'espoir qu'il se réveille. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait mais Caroline avait l'intuition qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, que c'était au contraire pour les aider. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais en tout cas, elle se trompait rarement.

-''Il ne peut pas être mort, il l'est déjà.'' dit logiquement Enzo en levant les yeux au ciel. Lexi lui lança un regard noir rempli de larmes mais ne répondit rien.

-''Enzo !'' le réprimanda Caroline avec une voix emplie de reproches. ''D'accord, il ne faut pas qu'on panique, c'est forcément rien.'' continua t-elle plus calmement en hochant la tête pour se rassurer elle-même. Elle était consciente du fait que c'était étrange que l'originel tombe évanoui tout à coup comme ça mais bon...La jeune Vampire lança un coup d'œil furtif à Stefan qui lui prit la main. Il prit également celle de Lexi et ils attendirent tous en silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kol finit par se réveiller dans une grande inspiration. Il semblait perdu et Lexi lui sauta littéralement dessus pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

-''Kol ! On-On était tellement inquiets, tu es tombé comme ça d'un coup...'' commença t-elle, complètement paniquée. Kol ne lui laissa pas le temps d'exprimer son angoisse et la rassura aussitôt.

-''Je vais bien, d'accord, je vais bien.'' lui dit-il calmement en prenant son visage en coupe. Lexi hocha la tête, un peu plus rassurée. ''Quel heure est-il ?'' demanda t-il aussitôt avec un air calculateur.

-''Il doit être dans les alentours de...23 heures.'' répondit Stefan en regardant sa montre puis en se rappelant que l'heure ne fonctionnait pas de l'autre Côté. À la plus grande surprise de tout le monde Kol se leva, entraînant Lexi avec lui.

-''Venez avec moi !'' ordonna t-il rapidement sans donner plus d'explications. Il sortit de la petite maison, suivi par tous les autres qui étaient plus confus que jamais. Ils protestèrent tous mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps de résister et les prit par le bras.

-''Kol, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de nous expliquer ce qui se passe ?'' demanda Caroline, un peu indignée devant tant de mystères. Kol soupira et se tourna vers elle tout en continuant de marcher. Stefan, en voyant que Caroline tremblait de froid, la prit dans ses bras.

-''Klaus est entré dans ma tête. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de nous faire revenir, il faut qu'on rejoigne la maison de Bonnie.'' répondit-il sur un ton angoissé. Enzo murmura des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe tandis que Lexi le regardait abasourdie.

-''On rentre à la maison ?'' demanda Caroline sans trop y croire. L'originel hocha brièvement la tête avant de continuer sa route. Les yeux de la jeune fille brillèrent d'une impatience légendaire et elle plongea son regard dans celui de Stefan. ''On rentre à la maison.'' répéta t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.

-''Bon écoutez moi, il faut qu'on soit chez Bonnie à minuit, on va rester groupé et tout va bien se passer.'' leur dit Kol sur un ton qui montrait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il prit la main de Lexi qu'il serra dans la sienne en lui adressant un petit sourire apaisant puis ils commencèrent à rejoindre la petite maison de la jeune fille. Les lumières des lampadaires étaient plus brillantes pour Caroline comme si les flammes éteintes s'étaient rallumés. Ils arrivèrent rapidement chez Bonnie, il devait maintenant être 23h30 alors ils étaient dans les temps. Le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée de la jeune fille était rassurant, c'était comme un feu d'espoir. Sa chaleur qui ne réchauffait plus Caroline lorsqu'elle était morte était revenue. Elle se sentait mieux, rassurée, apaisée...C'est là qu'elle les vit : Bonnie, Elena, Damon, Rebekah.

Et Klaus.

Il était là, il regardait dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle l'admira pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que ses amis l'observaient avec un sourire en coin. Elle rougit et haussa les épaules en détournant le regard. Ça faisait tellement bien de le voir, car même si il ne pouvait la voir, sa présence était tellement rassurante ! Elle aurait pu passé des heures à le regarder, cette vue n'était franchement pas déplaisante.

-''Caroline, à force de le fixer ainsi, Klaus va finir par te voir !'' se moqua ouvertement Kol. Lexi et Stefan ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Caroline était indignée que l'originel eut dit ça à voix haute et elle rougit encore plus. La blague fit qu'Enzo leva les yeux au ciel.

-''T'en fais pas Care, on ne t'en veut pas.'' sourit Stefan alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil furtif à Rebekah. La seule pensée que son esprit l'avait imaginé alors qu'il vivait les pires moments de sa vie l'obsédait presque. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était elle que son esprit avait créer, pourquoi pas Elena ? Il n'y comprenait vraiment rien...Décidément l'autre Côté était un endroit riche en surprise.

Les autres – ceux qui n'étaient pas coincés de l'autre Côté – étaient agités. Bonnie courrait dans tous les sens, Damon faisait les cent pas alors qu'Elena semblait perdre l'esprit, Rebekah parlait à voix haute en posant toujours la même question, à savoir si leur plan allait fonctionner et Liv levait les yeux au ciel toutes les 2 secondes en maudissant Mystic Falls. Klaus était le seul qui restait étonnamment plus ou moins calme. Kol avait trouvé ceci très amusant puisqu'il ne tenait jamais en place.

-''J'aimerais bien qu'ils se dépêchent, qu'on puisse sortir de ce trou pommé.'' râla Enzo qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-''Un peu de patience.'' soupira Stefan qui s'était assis et attendait en essayant de calmer tout le monde. Au même moment, Liv était en train de psalmodier un sort que elle seule connaissait, c'était pour cette raison que Caroline et les autres pouvaient voir leurs amis. Tous les autres s'étaient arrêtés de bouger et la fixaient avec un air tendu. La jeune sorcière était livide mais ce n'était rien comparé à Bonnie qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Caroline qui tremblait de terreur comme de froid finit par s'asseoir à côté de Stefan. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort, comme si elle était la personne la plus fragile au monde. Il était aussi angoissé et aussi impatient qu'elle mais il se devait de la rassurer, il avait échoué à sa mission de la garder en vie mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'allait pas être à ses côtés. Maintenant plus que jamais.

Bonnie ne pouvait plus supporter l'attente interminable. C'était beaucoup trop pour elle à gérer. Elle avait toujours eu beaucoup de sang-froid mais là c'était impossible pour elle de rester calme plus longtemps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressemblait à Elena et commençait à paniquer. Liv était en train de faire le sort qui allait peut-être pouvoir permettre à sa meilleure amie de revenir à la vie et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le rater. Vraiment, mais vraiment pas. Klaus, à l'intérieur, était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle. Jamais auparavant il se serait autant inquiéter pour quelqu'un mais pour Caroline, il ferait n'importe quoi. Il était certain que si elle lui demandait de se jeter du haut d'un pont, il le ferait, rien que pour elle. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait ressenti ça. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. C'était de l'amour, de l'amour à l'état pur ! C'était tout nouveau pour lui, les papillons dans le ventre à la pensée qu'il allait peut-être bientôt pouvoir revoir la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde...Il ne pourrait l'expliquer avec des mots mais c'était comme si il savait qu'elle était près de lui, comme si leurs deux esprits étaient reliés et qu'il pouvait sentir sa présence. Il voyait déjà ses longs cheveux blonds volaient à cause du vent. Il était coincé dans un monde où elle n'était pas et ça il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Cette réalité sans elle était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait gérer, elle lui manquait, elle lui manquait plus que tout au monde, plus que n'importe quoi parce qu'être loin d'elle en sachant qu'elle était toujours vivante était une chose mais être près d'elle en sachant qu'elle n'était plus vraiment là en était une autre. Non, maintenant il ne pouvait plus le nier, il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même, il l'aimait cette fille...

Chacun a sa façon de réagir face à la mort, ce n'est pas une chose facile. Qu'on soit bien d'accord, il n'y a pas de guide de la mort, il n'y a pas de manuel qui nous explique comment ça fonctionne de l'autre Côté. L'autre Côté...C'est un univers infini, plein de mystères, avec des secrets qui ne se révéleront jamais. Caroline n'avait aucunes idées de comment gérer toute cette souffrance et toute cette douleur qui la détruisait de l'intérieur. Elle avait cru qu'elle irait bien mais c'était un mensonge, car non elle n'allait pas bien. Elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante, de parler à ses amis, de vivre tout simplement. Mais à cause d'un imbécile, tout ça était loin derrière elle et maintenant elle avait cette chance de pouvoir revenir. Mais les rêves et la réalité sont deux choses bien différentes. L'espoir, par contre, est une illusion. C'est une fichue illusion et cette illusion elle la ressentait. Elle l'attirait vers le néant, dans les profondeurs des ténèbres et même si espérait est une bonne chose, ça peut parfois être quelque chose de terrible encore pire que la douleur elle-même. Elle était jeune, pleine de rêves et surtout, son cœur était humain. L'humanité qui émanait d'elle était ce qui lui avait permit de tenir jusqu'à maintenant. Elle allait s'en sortir, comme à chaque fois, puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Ni elle, ni Stefan, ni Kol, ni Lexi, ni Enzo n'avaient le choix. Il y avait quelqu'un qui les attendait de l'autre Côté de la frontière magique et ils ne pouvaient les décevoir.

-''Si on s'en sort, je veux qu'on reste amis, je ne veux pas partir de mon côté et ne plus jamais te revoir.'' dit Lexi en s'adressant à Kol. ''Toi et moi, ça fait des mois et des mois qu'on est tous les jours ensembles et j'ai besoin de toi tu sais. J'ai besoin de vous tous.'' continua la Vampire en les regardant tous avec un sourire brillant de larmes.

-''Tu as vraiment cru que tu te débarrasserais de moi aussi facilement ?'' plaisanta Kol en faisant rire tout le monde, même Enzo.

-''On était dans la mort ensembles alors on sera dans la vie ensembles.'' promit Caroline. Elle prit la main de Kol et celle de Lexi et elle leur sourit d'un air sincère. Tout à coup, ils sentirent un vent paisible soufflait dans leurs oreilles. Ça n'avait rien à avoir du vent des ténèbres, c'était vraiment différent et ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient proches du but. L'excitation commençait à se faire sentir et cela des deux côtés de la frontière.

Tout à coup, Bonnie apparut devant eux. Elle arborait un air surpris, heureux, confus, choqué...Toutes les expressions du monde était sur son visage en cet instant. Ils se relevèrent tous et résistèrent à l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras.

-''Vous êtes tous là !'' s'extasia Bonnie avec un sourire digne d'une princesse. Elle n'avait jamais semblé si heureuse de toute sa vie. ''Très bien, nous n'avons pas de temps, prenez ma main et vous passerez à travers moi.'' se reprit-elle en prenant un air sérieux. Elle leur tendit sa main et ils hésitèrent.

-''Qui passe en premier ?'' demandèrent-ils, un peu désorientés. Ils se regardèrent tous et Bonnie semblait aussi perdue qu'eux.

-''Peu importe enfin je suppose.'' répondit-elle. ''Stefan ?'' demanda t-elle. Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'approcha de Bonnie, un peu anxieux à l'idée de tenter cette expérience très nouvelle pour lui. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de se retrouver ailleurs mais bon il devait le faire.

-''On se revoit de l'autre Côté !'' lança t-il avant de prendre la main que lui tendait Bonnie. Il se sentit disparaître puis réapparaître comme si il passait à travers un voile. Les cris de Bonnie lui fit revenir à la réalité, elle hurlait de douleur et elle vit qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour se reprendre en main. Il vit Klaus, Elena, Damon et tous les autres autour de lui. Il était revenu à la vie !

De l'autre côté, Bonnie tendit sa main à Caroline.

-''Vas-y Care !'' ordonna t-elle un peu précipitamment. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas beaucoup de temps.

-''Non.'' refusa Caroline. ''Kol, Lexi et Enzo d'abord !'' dit-elle en croisant les bras. Tout le monde protesta mais elle haussa les épaules. ''Je ne passerais pas tant que vous n'aurez pas quitter cet Enfer.'' dit-elle et ils surent qu'ils n'avaient pas trop le choix devant la détermination de la jeune fille. Kol souffla d'un air exaspéré et au même instant, Enzo passa à travers Bonnie.

-''Non, toi avant !'' répliqua l'originel.

-''On pourra jouer à ça longtemps mais je ne céderais pas Kol.'' dit catégoriquement Caroline. L'originel poussa un cri de rage et fit signe à Lexi de passer, ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

-''Tu vas réussir à me tuer un de ces jours Caroline, tu le sais ça au moins ?'' demanda t-il en hochant la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de calmer sa colère.

-''Il faut que vous vous dépêchiez !'' rappela Bonnie. Kol était le plus près d'elle alors elle prit son bras sans lui laisser le choix et il passa à travers elle non sans avoir résister avec toute la force dont il était encore capable de donner. Malgré ceci, il rejoignit tout de même l'autre Côté en maudissant Caroline et son obsession à toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mot. ''Care, maintenant c'est ton tour.'' dit Bonnie en lui tendant sa main. Tout à coup, le vent des ténèbres arriva et les trois filles savaient que c'était le signe de la fin.

-''Lexi, vas-y toi !'' ordonna Caroline en se tenant à une des colonnes de la maison de Bonnie pour ne pas s'envoler vers le néant.

-''Caroline, rappelle-toi de ce qu'on a dit, c'est de toi qu'on a besoin là-bas.'' rappela Lexi en se tenant également. Les deux filles avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir, Kol n'était pas là pour les retenir.

-''Bon sang vous allez vous dépêcher !'' hurla Bonnie. Les autres commençaient à paniquer en n'ayant pas de nouvelles de Lexi et Caroline. Klaus ne tenait plus en place et les larmes coulaient à flot sur les joues d'Elena.

Bonnie s'avança vers la plus proche des deux filles, Lexi donc, et la prit par le bras. La Vampire fut emportée à travers le voile comme Stefan, Kol et Enzo. Bonnie tomba sur le sol, tous ses muscles étaient endoloris et sa tête brûlait comme si elle allait exploser mais elle trouva tout de même la force de se relever pour rejoindre Caroline à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le vent de la mort l'atteignait elle aussi et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était ramener Caroline, elle se fichait complètement de ce qui pouvait lui arriver à elle.

Finalement, après plusieurs secondes de lutte, Bonnie parvint à arriver en face de Caroline. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et prit sa main dans la sienne. Aussitôt la jeune Vampire se sentit aspirée. Ça n'avait rien d'agréable, elle se sentait prise au piège dans un tourbillon magique qui la poussait de tous les côtés et qui la tirait de toute part. Au bout de quelques secondes de souffrance pour Caroline comme Bonnie, la jeune fille finit par arriver du côté des vivants. Elle tomba sur le sol, à bout de souffle, exténuée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer. Elle ne pouvait se relever, elle ne pouvait bouger, elle n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien...C'était comme si elle coulait dans l'océan, elle se battait pour respirer mais c'était en vain. Elle voulait vraiment revenir à la surface mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit refusait de la laisser passer, elle était coincée dans son corps. Elle sentait son âme se tortillaient dans tous les sens mais rien. Elle n'était qu'une coquille vide.

_Rester en vie._

_Rester en vie._

_Rester en vie._


End file.
